Naruto and the Modern Warfare
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Naruto yang gagal mengalahkan Juubi, terlempar ke dunia modern yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia yang selama ini dia kenal. Genre:Advanture, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Little Humor. Pairing? mungkin NaruHina tapi, tidak ada Yaoi atau Yuri!
1. Prologue

**Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje untuk meramaikan FNI. maaf kalau nyampah.**

**Fic ini terbuat setelah saya membaca beberapa fic dari senpai-senpai sekalian.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Master Piece.**

**Warning:Fanon, AU, Gaje, aneh, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus.(amin ya tuhan)**

**NB: saya langsung membuat dua Chapter sekaligus karena chap ini hanya prologue saja.**

** Happy Reading  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Kegelapan, yah.. hanya langit tanpa bintang yang dapat Naruto lihat saat ini. Sama seperti rasa kecewa yang gagal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan juga gagal untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Naruto yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya kini melihat sahabatnya itu yang dimana dia tengah terbaring dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit serta senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto mulai menangis, seandainya dia tidak ceroboh untuk meminta Sasuke membantunya menyelamatkan Kyuubi dari Madara, mungkin saat ini dia masih hidup, bukannya seperti ini!.. Tapi, setidaknya Kyuubi berhasil direbut kembali dengan Ningendo yang berasal dari mata Rinnegan miliknya.

Naruto mengingat kembali memorinya dimana dia mendapat Rinnegan ketika Itachi mencoba mentransfer kekuatan Sharingan Shisui kedalam mata Naruto, efeknya diluar perkiraan Itachi, Killer Bee, Maupun Naruto saat itu. Efek perpaduan cakra Senju dengan cakra Uchiha mengakibatkan terciptanya sebuah Rinnegan pada mata Naruto. berkat mata itu dan juga cakra Kyuubi membuat dirinya menjadi sangat kuat. Naruto selalu membantu para anggota aliansi dimana saja berkat teknik clone bayangan miliknya. Kekalahan pihak aliansi berubah menjadi kemenangan, hanya saja suatu kecerobohan membuat Killer bee jatuh ketangan Madara. Naruto yang hendak menolong Killer bee dihadang oleh Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertempur untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat. Sasuke dengan keinginannya untuk membunuh Naruto dan menghancurkan Konoha berjuang mati-matian menghadapi Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memiliki Moto tak akan mati sebelum menyelamatkan Sasuke dan menjadi Hokage. Sasuke yang memiliki Eternal Mangekyo akibat dari penggabungan kekuatan mata kakaknya, Itachi, dapat menciptakan sebuah Genjutsu kuat dan juga monster Susano'o yang dapat mengendalikan api Amaterasu dengan sesuka hatinya.

Namun, disaat Sasuke mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan Genjutsu miliknya, tanpa sadar mata kiri Naruto yang awalnya pupil miliknya berwarna abu-abu berpola riak air, berubah menjadi Sebuah pupil sharingan berpola seperti Shuriken berbilah empat. Sebuah teknik legenda milik Shihui Uchiha yang turun secara tak sengaja kepada Naruto yaitu "_Koto Amatsukami_" sebuah Mangekyo Sharingan terhebat dimana sang musuh tidak dapat menyadari bahwa dia telah masuk kedalam Genjutsu pemilik Koto Amatsukami.

Pada saat itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah masuk kedalam Genjutsu Naruto, dia langsung melemparkan "_Amaterasu_" kepada tubuh Naruto. Alih-alih tebakar, api hitam itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan Gagak hitam yang mengerubungi Sasuke. Sasuke melihat sendiri bahwa perlahan-lahan para Gagak itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi sosok Itachi—Dalam kasus ini Naruto dapat melihat apa yang terjadi walau tubuhnya tidak terlihat—yang mengenakan baju klan Uchiha sama persis sebelum dia membunuh anggota Klannya.

Disaat itu Itachi memberitahu alasan mengapa dia melakukan tindakan membunuh klannya tersebut—walau Sasuke sudah mengetahui apa alasannya tersebut dari Madara—kepada Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sasuke tetap membangkan dan menyalahkan Konoha akibat telah mengorbankan kakak tercintanya sehingga menjadi seperti ini. Namun, Itachi hanya menjawab kalau itu adalah takdirnya dan dia memang berkehendak untuk menyelamatkan nama baik Uchiha dimata Konoha. Sasuke tetap tidak terima dan menebas Itachi menjadi dua bagian. Namun hal itu sia-sia, Itachi bergabung kembali menjadi satu, dia menatap sedih sang adik yang kini telah salah kaprah dan telah menjatuhkan nama baik Uchiha yang telah dia pertahankan akibat perbuatan sang Adik.

Sasuke akhirnya menangis menyadari perbuatannya, dia telah menjatuhkan nama besar Uchiha didepan kakaknya sendiri, bahkan kepada seluruh dunia akibat perbuatannya. Akan tetapi, Itachi memberitahu bahwa masih ada satu cara untuk memperbaiki hal itu, yaitu membantu Naruto untuk menahan rencana Madara membangkitkan Juubi. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat Sasuke lakukan untuk mengembalikan nama baik Uchiha. Diakhir pertemuan, Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya dan mengatakan "Sekarang aku sedang sibuk, lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi..Sasuke.." ucapan terakhir Itachi membekas dalam kepala dan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke kini kembali kedalam kesadarannya yang dimana dihadapannya ada Naruto yang tengah berdiri, besiap bertarung kembali. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kali ini Naruto sudah seperti Saudaranya sendiri. Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersenyum, yah, dia tersenyum bahagia karena pada akhirnya Sasuke menyambung ikatan yang pernah dia putuskan 3 tahun lalu. tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Kebahagiaan memuncak karena dia telah berhasil membawa Sasuke untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Namun, keharuan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena secara tiba-tiba Madara muncul dan mengambil Kyuubi dengan teknik "_Ningendo_" dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang kehilangan Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja fisiknya langsung melemah. Tapi apa daya, memang itulah efek jika Jinchuuriki kehilangan Biju. Dia kini sangat lemah dan cukup kehilangan banyak energi cakra.

Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Madara, namun terlambat. Ritual terakhir sudah selesai ketika Kyuubi berhasil direbut. Kini, secara tiba-tiba langit yang pada awalnya bertabur banyak bintang, bulanpun berubah menjadi merah dan sosok monster bermata satu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Gagal sudah seluruh usaha yang dilakukan Aliansi Shinobi hingga saat ini. Disaat kekacauan itu, Naruto memiliki sebuah ide, dia meminta sebuah pil cakra berwarna hijau dari Sasuke dan ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia berencana untuk mengambil Kyuubi dari monster laknat bodoh itu. Dia berniat menggunakan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Madara ketika dia mencuri Kyuubi dari tubuhnya. Dia akan menggunakan "Ningendo" sebagai media pengambil ruh itu. Berkat Rinnegan, Naruto dapat terbang diudara seperti burung yang tengah terbang bebas diangkasa, diikuti dengan Sasuke dengan bantuan Susano'o miliknya. Mereka mencoba mendekati Juubi namun gagal akibat ledakan cakra seperti "_Shinra Tensei" _milik Nagato—yang sudah kealam antah berantah—maupun Naruto saat ini. Karena mereka tidak bisa mendekat, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara menyerang bagian mata sang makhluk jadi-jadian itu, sementara Naruto akan berputar dan menarik roh Kyuubi dari punggung Juubi. Sasuke setuju dan dia menyerang sang Juubi dengan api Amaterasu yang dilempar secara beruntun oleh Susano'o. Sementara Naruto berputar untuk mengincar bagian belakang sang monster. Juubi lagi-lagi mengeluarkan ledakan cakra untuk menangkis setiap serangan Sasuke.

Setelah ledakan itu, segera Naruto meluncur menuju salah satu ekor sang monster dan menariknya dengan Ningendo bersama beberapa clone yang baru saja dia ciptakan. Juubi terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, hanya saja dia telambat menyadari sehingga Naruto berhasil menarik bayangan biru—lebih tepatnya ruh—monster Rubah berekor Sembilan dan ruh itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto mendapatkan cakra Kyuubi kembali. Secara tiba-tiba Juubi sedikit menciut namun amukannya semakin besar, Sasuke pun terlempar akibat ledakan cakra sang Juubi. Segera saja Naruto berteleport untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tetapi, disaat bersamaan Juubi melepaskan bom Biju berkekuatan tinggi kearah Naruto yang baru saja sampai untuk menolong Sasuke. Karena kecepaan bom itu sangat cepat, Naruto tidak dapat menghindar kembali dan ia terpental bersama Sasuke akibat terkena bom biju itu.

Kini Naruto berbaring dan meratapi nasibnya. Kegagalannya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan menyelamatkan dunia sirna sudah. Sasuke telah pergi dan sebentar lagi Madara akan menjalankan rencana "_Moon Eye Operation_". Sedangkan dia? Hanya berbaring menunggu kematiannya.. yah, menunggu kematiannya yang akan menjemput..

**TBC( to be continue!bukan nama penyakit!) **

**Author berharap ada yang meninggalkan comment, Review, kritik,Flame(asal flame berkualitas.)**


	2. Change to the other dimension

**Lanjut chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Master Piece.**

**Warning:Fanon, AU, Gaje, aneh, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus.(amin ya tuhan)**

**Happy Reading.  
><strong>

Change to the other dimension

"SASUKE! ALIHKAN PERHATIANNYA!" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih menyerang Juubi.

"Cih, tenang saja Dobe, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Sasuke sambil terus melancarkan api Amaterasu kearah Juubi. Sasuke mencoba menggiring monster yang menurutnya cilik itu—walau tidak bisa disebut cilik—untuk tetap memerhatikan dirinya sehingga Naruto mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelinap dan menyerang dari belakang. Sasuke semakin gencar melemparkan api hitam kearah mata sang Juubi sehingga monster itu marah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh terhadap Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini, Naruto segera meluncur kebagian belakang tubuh Juubi dan menciptakan beberapa Clone untuk membantunya.

"Ayo semua! Aktifkan Ningendo!" perintah Naruto disertai sorakan dari para clonenya. Mereka segera meluncur menuju salah satu ekor yang terjuntai dan memegangnya. Ketika mereka menyentuh ekor itu, secara tiba-tiba Naruto serasa masuk kedalam tubuh Juubi dan menemukan banyak kurungan yang dimana masing-masing kurungan berisikan masing-masing monster berekor dari Ichibi hingga Kyuubi. Melihat kurungan Kyuubi, Naruto segera menuju kurungan tersebut dan mencoba melepaskan kurungan itu dengan kekuatan miliknya saat ini.

"_**Naruto, kenapa kau kesini**_?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara bass mendengung miliknya.

"Tentu saja menolongmu bodoh, buat apa lagi memangnya?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha membuka kurungan itu dengan tangannya yang masih bersinar kekuning-kuningan.

"_**Kenapa**_?" tanya Kyuubi

"_**Kenapa kau MENOLONGKU**_?"

"….."

"_**Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Naruto? HAH? Kau ingin normalkan? NORMAL? Karena adanya aku kau hidup menderita, tidak ada ada yang mau berteman ataupun berkomunikasi denganmu, mereka hanya membencimu!"**_

"…."

"_**Dan sekarang tindakan bodoh macam apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?**_"

"Menolongmu," jawab Naruto datar. Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa bocah tumpangannya ini rela bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu Kyuubi, Kau sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak lahir.. tidak, sebenarnya sebelum aku lahir kita sudah berkenalan, mungkin," Kyuubi masih terdiam tanpa berbicara mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Karena, sebelum ini kita berada dalam satu tubuh yang sama, yaitu dalam tubuh ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Bagiku, kau seperti kakakku Kyuubi, walaupun kau sering mengatakan hal yang berbau kebencian pada diriku dan kau selalu menjerumuskan aku kedalam kegelapan sehingga aku bertindak bodoh untuk membuka segelmu.." ujar Naruto sehingga membuat Kyuubi terkejut.

"_**Dan kau tidak membenciku, karena aku telah menjerumuskanmu kedalam kegelapan?"**_ tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu Kyuubi, ingat tidak perkataanku tempo dulu? Bahwa aku akan menghapus kebencian dalam dirimu!" Ujar Naruto mantap. Disaat itu, segel kurungan Kyuubi terlepas sehingga gerbang kurungan itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan jalan untuk Kyuubi bebas.

"Jadi bagaimana Kakak Kyuubi? Mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Kyuubi. Kyuubi tertawa keras-keras. Entah kenapa dia tertawa tapi, cara dia tertawa sama sekali tidak ada kebencian yang selama ini selalu dia tunjukan didalamnya. Melainkan, kali ini tawa senang dan bahagia. Baru kali ini dia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"_**Kau yang pertama**_."

"eh?"

"_**Kaulah orang pertama yang menerimaku walau aku adalah monster yang diliputi kebencian**_."

"Kau itu bukan monster yang diliputi kebencian Kyuu." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_**Hm? Maksudmu?"**_

"Kau sebenarnya adalah seekor binatang pembawa kebahagiaan sehingga kau selalu memikul beban berat yang dinamakan kebencian dipundakmu, sementara tangan dan kakimu membawa dan menebarkan kebahagian kepada setiap orang tanpa mereka sadari." jelas Naruto dengan cengiran menghangatkan tersungging diwajahnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sang siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"_**Terima kasih Naruto**_," ucap Kyuubi, "_**Sepertinya kau berhasil membuang kebencian dari dalam diriku dan sekarang aku mengerti kalau kau adalah orang yang special**_."

"Aku memang special, Naruto gituloh." Ucap Naruto dengan pedenya sehingga Kyuubi sweetdrop.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"_**Baiklah, aku ikut tapi dengan satu syarat," ujar Kyuubi, "Aku akan melindungimu, yah hitung-itung hutang balas budi**_." Naruto nyengir atas ucapan Kyuubi dan mengacungkan jembolnya seraya menjawab, "OKE!"

Setelah menjawab itu tiba-tiba Naruto berada dibelakang tubuh Juubi sambil memegang ekornya. Dengan sigab bersama clonenya mereka menarik sesuatu dari dalam ekor itu secara serempak. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah aura biru berbentuk Rubah berekor Sembilan keluar dari ekor monster Juubi. Seketika itu juga, aura itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto menyala menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Sasuke! Aku berhasil!" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya sehingga Juubi menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sementara, Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan lagak sobakul A.K.A sok cool terbaiknya, walau sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Sang monster itupun tiba-tiba menciut karena telah kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya namun itu tidak berarti karena dia masih cukup kuat untuk mengamuk, terutama setelah dia kehilangan sedikit kekuatannya. Segeralah Juubi itu membuat ledakan cakra kembali dan sialnya, Sasuke masih dalam radius cukup dekat dengan monster itu. Susano'o tidak bisa menahan tekanan cakra itu tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar menjauh dari area tesebut. Naruto melihat kejadian itu, segeralah dia meneleport dirinya ketempat Sasuke berada, Namun disaat yang bersamaan Juubi telah menyiapkan Bom Biju miliknya. Tepat ketika Naruto menangkap Sasuke, Juubi melepaskan Bomnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Naruto yang terlambat menyadarinya tidak bisa menghindar lagi, disaat itu sebuah selubung putih menutupi dirinya. Selubung itu adalah Susano'o milik Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih menumpu dibahu Naruto segera menarik Naruto untuk berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa lamban dimata Naruto. Dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepadanya sebelum Bom itu tepat mengenai Sasuke dan setelah itu Naruto tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika tersadar, Naruto telah tebaring disebuah tanah lapang, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan di tubuh bagian bawah dia serasa mati rasa, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Naruto menghadapkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan dia melihat Sasuke terbaring tak berdaya dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan berusaha keras, Naruto menarik dirinya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan-demi perlahan dia bergerak dengan menarik tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, entah sudah berapa batu yang tertancap pada tangannya namun dia tidak perduli, yang ada dipikiran Naruto adalah mendekati Sahabatnya itu. Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya dia sampai dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum sambil memandang lagit hitam tanpa bintang.

"Sa..Sas-suke, kau..tidak ..ap..apa..apa?" tanya Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang Uchiha.

"Hoi.. Sas..Ja..Jawab ak..ku.." Naruto mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke namun Sasuke tetap tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Sas..oi..sas.."

"…."

"Jawab..aku.. dasar Teme bodoh, UGH!" tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto terasa sakit, entah kenapa mungkin ini akibat benturan langsung ketanah.

"Teme, kumohon jawablah.." ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu benar bahwa Sasuke telah mendahuluinya, tapi entah dia masih belum menerima hal ini terjadi. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdirnya, sudah berlatih susah payah dan mendapat kekuatan hebat. Pada akhirnya dia gagal juga. Gagal menyelamatkan Sasuke,Teman-temannya, maupun dunia. Mengingat hal itu malah membuat Naruto makin terpuruk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja batuk dan memuntahkan darah, dalam pikirannya mungkin dia memang akan mati disini. Tepat setelah itu, teman-temannya secara mendadak muncul untuk menolong dirinya. Mulai dari Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Guru Kakashi, Guru Iruka dan yang lainnya. Mereka berbondong-bondong berusaha mendekati dua orang yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya. Hinata dan Gaara segera berjongkok disebelah kiri Naruto sementara Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Naruto kumohon bertahanlah!" teriak Hinata seraya memohon kepada Naruto maupun para dewa yang tengah melihat mereka saat ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?" kali ini Gaara yang berteriak diiringi dengan air mata yang jarang dia pelihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah ini sudah keputusanku bertindak seperti ini." jelas Naruto. Sakura setelah memeriksa Sasuke langsung segera menuju Naruto yang berbaring dan menggunakan Ninjutsu medisnya.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" ucap Sakura seraya memberikan pengobatan medis semaksimal mungkin.

"Cukup Sakura, kau pasti sudah.."

"Diam Naruto, aku sedang berusaha…"

"Kumohon Cuk…"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" teriak Sakura, dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Naruto tidak dapat diselamatkan namun dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Dia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan kembali seperti dia kehilangan Sasuke, dan kini dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Sebuah tepukan kecil dari Kakashi akhirnya menyadarkannya bahwa menyelamatkan Naruto sudah tidak mungkin. Akhirnya Naruto merasa tenang bahwa mereka sudah tahu keadaannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, aku gagal.." ucap Naruto sambil menangis.

"Tidak Naruto.. Kau tidak gagal..kau telah melakukan yang terbaik… maafkan aku telah*Hiks*, telah memberikan beban berat dibahumu Naruto *Hiks*.. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau tidak perlu minta maaf apapun, terima kasih telah mengobatiku selama ini, terima kasih bahwa kau telah menjadi sahabatku dan juga terima kasih pernah membalas perasaanku walau itu hanya untuk melindungiku, terima kasih."

"Gaara, kau tahu, kau adalah teman pertamaku yang merasakan pahitnya menjadi Jinchuuriki, rasa yang kita alami memang sama tapi akhirnya kau bisa menjadi Kazekage terlebih dahulu ketimbang aku, hahaha, Uhuk!." jelas Naruto sambil tetap mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tapi aku bangga, bahwa temanku akhirnya diakui oleh rakyanya dan menjadi Kazekage. Hehehe, selamat ya Gaara." Gaara berusaha untuk tegar walaupun dia mengeluarkan air mata namun dia tetap tegar sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya kepada Naruto.

"Guru Kakashi, kau jangan baca buku maksiat itu, baca buku yang lebih berguna, kalau perlu buatlah sebuah karya walau itu berupa karya mesum macam buku si Sannin Mesum." Kakashi hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil melihat buku kesayangannya. Mungkin dia tidak rela harus membuang buku kesayangannya karena fantasi-fantasi buruknya memang berasal dari situ.

"Guru Iruka, terima kasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini, kau telah mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan, walau akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadarinya. Terima kasih, bagiku kau adalah ayah pengganti ayahku yang sudah pergi bersama ibuku kealam yang berbeda." Naruto melihat guru Iruka menangis dan rasanya dia ingin tertawa.

"Lalu semuanya, jadilah seorang Shinobi terbaik, dan tolong jangan ada peperangan lagi, sudah cukup kesedihan dan penderitaan yang kalian ciptakan dengan tangan kalian sendiri, jika kalian tetap berperang, maka Akatsuki-akatsuki lainnya akan bermunculan juga."

"Hinata." panggil Naruto, Hinata menundukan kepalanya seraya melihat kepala Naruto yang kini sudah berada di pangkuannya. Baginya, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Naruto, sehingga dia akan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

"Maaf Hinata.."  
>"Ma-maaf untuk a-apa?" tanya Hinita gagap karena dia juga ikut menangis.<p>

"Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku selalu tidak memperhatikanmu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti itu Naruto."

"Syukurlah… Hinata.."

"Ya?" Naruto menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat, karena ini mungkin terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengakuiku ketika orang lain tengah membenciku, walau kau nomor dua setelah guru Iruka dan selalu bertingkah diam-diam namun itu sangat berarti bagiku, terima..ugh!.. terima kasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, terima kasih… Hinata…Terima..Ka..sih.." setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, Naruto terasa jatuh kedalam cahaya yang sangat terang, rasa sakit yang melandanya kini hilang sudah, beban yang dia pegang dipunggunya hilang tak berbekas. Yang ada hanya ketenangan dan kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

Suara aneh terdengar ditelinga Naruto, perlahan diamembuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, dia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan wallpaper berwarna kuning kecoklatan serta atap yang berwarna coklat muda. Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar dari sebelah kirinya.

"Naruto? kau sudah sadar nak? Naruto! ya ampun, Naruko! Nagato! Naruto sudah sadar, ya tuhan terima kasih kau telah mengabulkan doaku!" ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk Naruto, diikuti dengan satu orang lagi memeluk dirinya. Kini pandangan Naruto mulai jelas, dia melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut merah panjang tengah memeluknya bersama seorang wanita berambut kuning cerah diikat dua. Entah dia sudah berada di surga keberapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"Kakak, akhirnya kau sadar juga kak." ucap gadis pirang disebelahnya. Kakak? Maksudnya apa? perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Terpampang jelas-jelas bahwa wanita berambut merah itu adalah ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ib-Ibu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya nak, ini ibu kau ingat ya? Syukurlah." jawab Kushina dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah di surga ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, kau masih di bumi."

"Lalu kenapa ibu ada disini? Bukannya ibu sudah lama meninggal?"

"Tidak anak bodoh, ibu belum mau mati karena ibu ini masih muda, sayangkan cantik-cantik mati muda." ujar Kushina kelewat pede, persis sama kayak Naruto.

"Kakak? Kau ingat aku?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang, Naruto menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya, Naruto meneliti siapa gadis cantik, kok dia memanggil Naruto Kakak? Gadis ini memiliki mata biru serta sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing sama seperti dirinya, dengan rambut kuning panjang dikepang dua, lalu kulit coklat yang mirip dirinya… LOH? Inikan bentuk wanita "_Oiroke_"miliknya? Kok bisa dia muncul sendiri tanpa Naruto perintah. Keadaan ini semakin membuat Naruto pusing.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto yang pusing karena keadaan tak lazim ini.

"Uaaah! Kakak jahat, masa sama adik kembaran sendiri tidak ingat?" rengek sang gadis sambil menggapar bolak-balik muka Naruto sehingga Naruto kembali pingsan ditempat.

Naruto tersadar kembali dengan wajah yang sakit bukan main. Toh seingatnya dia baru saja digampar hingga tepar. Disebelahnya seorang dokter dengan paras TOGE—Itunya gede—dan cantik tengah memeriksa dirinya sambil mencatat sesuatu pada clipboardnya.

"Eh, nenek Tsunade, sedang apa nek?" tanya Naruto karena sudah hapal dengan body sang Hokage.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Naruto dan jangan panggil aku NENEK!" Naruto langsung kisut ketika diteriaki seperti itu. Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang apes.

"Nona Tsunade, apa benar Naruto amnesia?" tanya Kushina dengan cemas.

"Sebenarnya dia hanya gegar otak ringan, tapi dia bisa saja kehilangan beberapa memorinya sih. Tapi, biasanya itu hanya memori tidak penting." jelas Tsunade sambil tetap melihat pada klipboardnya.

"Jadi, aku tidak penting didalam otak kakak ya? Hueee!" rengek gadis pirang itu dengan suara imut yang Naruto hapal sebagai suara Oirokenya tersebut.

"Tenang Naruko, Kakakmu mungkin hanya setengah sadar tadi, karena dia baru bangun dari komanya." ucap Kushina kepada Naruko. Jadi nama Oirokenya itu Naruko ,tapi Naruto masih bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria dengan paras tinggi dan berwajah maskulin dengan mata biru serta rambut kuning cerah yang dikenali Naruto sebagai ayahnya sendiri, yaitu Minato. Sementara dibelakang Minato masuk seorang Pria berambut merah emo dengan mata berwarna abu-abu sama seperti ibunya dan berkulit putih yang dia kenal sebagai Nagato.. Tunggu? Kenapa Nagato ada disini?

"Nona Tsunade, bagaimana keadaan anaku?" tanya Minato sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih berbaring lemah, walau sebenarnya diotaknya masih bekerja keras untuk memahami keadaan ini.

"Sepertinya akibat kecelakaan itu, Naruto mengalami amnesia ringan sehingga dia hanya melupakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting."

"Syukurlah." kata Minato sambil memegang dadanya. Cepat-cepat dia duduk dan menanyakan segala macam hal yang entah penting atau tidak penting kepada Naruto. mulai dari celana dalam kesukaan ayahnya hingga mengingatkan Naruto tentang kamping musim panas tahun lalu.

"Cukup Minato, dia butuh istirahat, Lebih baik biarkan dia istirahat." ajak Tsunade dengan bijak sana.

"Tapi-tapi anaku.."

"Sudah turuti atau.. " Tsunade dan Kushina langsung membunyikan tangan-tangannya membuat nyali Minato ciut.

"Nah anak-anak ayo kita keluar, kita biarkan Naruto beristirahat sebentar." Nagato hanya mengangguk santai namun Naruko masih tidak mau dengan alasan dia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Berkat paksaan dari ibu maupun Kakaknya, Nagato. Akhirnya Naruko menurut dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikamar itu.

"_**Oi, Naruto, kau dengar aku?**_" tiba-tiba suara bass mendengung terdengar entah darimana.

"Ya, aku dengar Kyuu, Hei kau tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disinikan?" tanya Naruto berharap sang rubah berekor Sembilan itu bisa memberinya pencerahan.

"_**Yah, aku sudah bilang aku berhutang padamu jadi aku mengirim Rohmu kesini, ke dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia Shinobi kita dulu.**_" jelas Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu?"

"_**Kita sudah pindah dunia.**_"

"Pindah Dunia? Berarti aku sudah mati?"

"_**Secara teknis iya, kau sudah mati di dunia sebelumnya, namun sebelum rohmu benar-benar pergi kealam akhirat, aku membawamu kedunia ini.**_"

"Uhh…ada penjelasan yang lebih sederhana?"

"_**Gampangnya sama saja kau pindah rumah, namun dirumah itu kau bisa beremu dengan barang-barang lamamu ditambah barang baru.**_"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"_**Pokoknya di dunia ini kau bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama walau didunia Shinobi mereka telah tiada ditambah dengan beberapa orang baru dalam kehidupanmu disini dengan status dan memori yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kamu tahu didunia Shinobi.**_" jelas Kyuubi capek menjelaskan kepada Naruto karena otaknya pasti tidak akan mengerti.

"Oh, iya-iya." ucap Naruto dengan manggut-manggut sotoy.

"_**Dan satu lagi yang harus aku beritahukan padamu.**_"

"apa?"

"_**Jangan coba-coba berubah dengan mode Kyuubi selama satu tahun ini.**_"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"_**Karena aku perlu memadatkan cakraku untuk membuat bola dimensi agar kau bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi ketika kau sudah cukup kuat dan kau harus menyelamatkan dunia itu.**_"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan memadatkan cakramu? Toh walau aku memakainya sedikit kita bisa mengulur waktu satu atau dua tahun lagi untuk memadatkan cakramu lagi."

"_**Tidak bisa, aku takut jika kita mengulur waktu terlalu lama maka hal buruk akan terjadi.**_"

"HAH?"

"_**Satu tahun didunia ini sama saja satu hari disana, karena keadaan didunia itu mendesak maka kita perlu bertindak cepat, kalau tidak.**_"

"Kalau tidak..?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"_**Kalau tidak dunia Shinobi akan hancur**_."

**TBC**

**Author berharap para readers ada yang bersedia meninggalkan comment, review, kritik,Flame?(asal flame yang membangun.),**

**Jika ingin memberi Review, silakan klik link Review dibawah ini.**


	3. New Life

**Fiuh, Update juga, setelah satu bulan gak update.**

** Maaf para Readers karena sang author tidak bertanggung jawab ini baru dapat mengupdate karena author sedang banyak tugas**

**Wah! Reviewnya banyak yah? terima kasih ya para Reviewers yang sudi mereview fic saya.**

**Untuk hasugay-san: Wah, itu sih akan dijelaskan di Chap depan, sabar menunggu ceritanya ya.**

**Untuk  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Master Piece.**

**Warning:Rada canon, AU, Gaje, aneh, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus.(amin ya tuhan)**

**New Life**

"NARUTO! BANGUN!" teriak Kushina dengan suara menggelegar dari sebelah kasur Naruto, sementara yang dibangunkan dengan terpaksa dan malas akhirnya bangun dari tempat peristirahatannya. Padahal baru kemarin dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit nista itu, kenapa kini dia harus bangun sepagi ini?

"Kenapa ma? Pinggangku masih sakit nih!" ujar Naruto sambil memegang pinggangnya yang tidak sakit. Tapi tapi sang ibu hanya memasang muka datar plus dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei, Naruto.. yang sakit itu seharusnya tulang rusukmu bukan pinggangmu," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa dia bisa sampai sebodoh itu? bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau yang sakit itu rusuknya bukan pinggangnya. "Dari pada itu cepat kau siap-siap, kau mau berangkat jam berapa!"

"Berangkat kemana?"

"Tentu saja kesekolah dasar anak bodoh! Cepat siap-siap sana!" Kushina pun turun meninggalkan Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akhirnya Naruto tahu kalau ibunya sangat mengerikan, padahal waktu dia masih dirawat dirumah sakit Kushina sangat baik terhadapnya. Tapi dibalik itu, Naruto merasa senang karena dia bisa merasakan dimarahi sang ibu tercinta, karena didunianya yang dulu, Naruto sudah hidup sendirian tanpa merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ibu seperti sekarang ini. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai+tidak niat, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua untuk ritual paginya yang biasa, BAB+BAK, sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Namun, entah mujur atau sial Naruto tidak menyadari kalau didalam kamar mandi itu sedang dipakai seseorang. Dia asal masuk saja dan melihat sang adik alias Naruko sedang mandi. Naruto melotot melihat pemandangan yang "WAW" menurutnya. Sementara sang adik juga memelototinya.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Naruko sambil melempari Naruto dengan barang apa saja yang dekat dengan dirinya. Alhasil Naruto terkena botol shampoo, sabun, keran(?) dan barang-barang lain yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang lebih tidak diinginkan, Naruto langsung keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi.

'_Hampir saja_' batin Naruto, namun, secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan Naruko yang melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk serta memasang tampang ingin membunuh pada wajahnya. Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

BUAK!

Benar saja, Naruko menghajarnya dengan kekuatan full power persis seperti kekuatan Sakura namun disertai dengan aura membunuh dan itu membuat Naruto pingsan. Naruto tersadar ketika sebuah air disiram pada mukanya. Dia melihat sang ibunya sebagai pelaku utama yang menyiram air itu. Sementara sang adik memasang tampang khawatir sekaligus ketakutan, beda sekali dengan yang tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto." tanya Khusina sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah sang anak. Sementara Naruto masih pusing, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kakak, maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku, maaf." ucap Naruko sambil terus membungkuk dan memasang puppy eyesnya untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya. Naruto menjadi sweetdrop, kok perubahannya drastis sekali dengan yang tadi?

"Dari pada itu, CEPAT KAU GANTI BAJU NARUTO! KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH!" baru saja dia sadar langsung dibentak oleh sang ibu. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang suram bagi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi keributan tadi itu perbuatanmu ya Naruto, hahahaha!" tawa Minato sambil menaruh Koran yang baru saja dia baca ke atas meja. Naruto hanya manyun tak berdaya. Pagi-pagi udah kena sial, bagaimana nanti kedepannya. Namun, ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto merasakan hangatnya sarapan bersama keluarga. Naruto melihat keliling ruang makan rumahnya yang baru, yah bisa dibilang mirip dengan ruang makan apartment Naruto yang dulu, dimana ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur rumah dan ruang keluarga. Disana Naruto duduk bersama keluarganya. Naruko yang masih memakan rotinya, Minato yang menyeruput kopi hangatnya, Nagato yang sedang membaca buku tebal bertuliskan ILMU DAN TEKNIK ELEKTRO dan Kushina yang mencuci piring.

Pada awalnya Naruto berpikir ini adalah mimpi karena tidak mungkin dia merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga karena orang tuanya dulu sudah meninggal. Akan tetapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Dunia baru dan kehidupan baru bersama keluarga yang baru. Iya, Naruto bersyukur bisa hidup didunia seperti ini, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuubi karena ini.

PIP PIP PIP

Suara alarm jam tangan Minato tiba-tiba berbunyi kencang, dia melihat jam tangannya."Sudah jam delapan, baiklah saatnya berangkat."

"Berangkat kemana?" tanya Naruto. Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu saja untuk kerja, kalo boleh sih aku ingin bolos tapi yah.." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melirik kearah Kushina yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Minato cepat-cepat. "Ada yang mau memberikan ciuman hangat kepada ayah kalian yang malang ini." entah mengapa, setelah Minato berbicara seperti itu, Naruko dan Kushina mengecup kedua pipi Minato. Mungkin ini yang dilakukan sebuah keluarga setiap paginya. Naruto segera berdiri dan mengecup sebelah pipi Minato. Namun, entah mengapa Minato malah menganga mendapat hal seperti tadi dari Naruto. Reaksi yang sama ditunjukan oleh keluarga barunya yang melotot melihat Naruto seperti tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dan takut karena hal yang dia lakukan tadi seperti sesuatu yang salah. "Salah ya?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku pikir kau sudah membuat gerakan '_Anti kecupan di pagi hari kepada Namikaze Minato'_ bersama Nagato?" ucap Minato, sementara yang dibicarakan hanya menatap dengan pandangan malas dan makin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam buku yang dibacanya. "Tapi akibat kecelakaan itu sepertinya kau berubah ya? Ahahaha!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Minato kau sudah waktunya berangkat. kalian bertiga juga, Nagato kau ada kuliah pagikan? Cepat kau berangkat." ucap Kushina dengan nada mengusir. "Naruto dan Naruko juga, kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat bisa terlambat." Kushina membalikan badannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan masing-masing kepada anggota keluarganya.

"Ini, bekal kalian, sekarang cepat pergi, syuh-syuh."

"Kasar sekali, aku jadi meragukan adanya kasih sayang seorang ibu." hardik Nagato dan mendapat sebuah rasa kasih sayang seorang ibu yaitu jitakan yang menyebabkan kepalanya mendapat tambahan otak baru alias sebuah Benjol.

"Nah, selamat jalan, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." ucap Kushina dengan wajah watados dan membanting pintu rumah kecil minimalis mereka, meninggalkan sweetdrop kepada yang baru saja diusir.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." ucap Nagato seraya menyalakan mesin motor bebeknya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan mereka. Minato juga begitu, dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi rumah. Tapi sebelum pergi, Minato melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua anaknya yang masih tersisa dan menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana, memang Minato adalah ayah yang sayang keluarga.

Naruto dan Naruko berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang banyak sekali perempatannya, mereka berjalan dengan diam, sepertinya masih mengingat insiden tadi pagi walau sebenarnya bagi Naruto tidak apa-apa, toh Naruko sudah membantunya untuk menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Contohnya seperti seragamnya sekarang. Seragam dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, celana bahan hitam dan sepatu kets putih hitam plus sebuah dasi merah yang terika dikerahnya.

"Maaf," Ucap Naruko secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto heran, ada apa gerangan dengan Naruko. "Maaf soal yang tadi pagi.."

"Loh, itu memang salahku kan?" kata Naruto dan iya mendapat pandangan tidak mengerti dari adiknya. "Aku yang sembarangan masuk dan tidak tahu kalau ada kau didalam jadi wajar kau menghajarku."

"Tapi kalau aku ceroboh untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi." mendengar argument Naruko dia jadi cengar-cengir sendiri mengingat dia juga ceroboh.

"Yah, lupakan hal itu oke? Lagi pula ada yang mau aku tanya kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Sekolah itu bagaimana sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruko bercerita bahwa Sekolah itu penuh dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, seperti menghitung(?), belajar dan olahraga. Oke, mendengar kalimat menghitung dan belajar saja Naruto sudah tahu ini bakal sama saja dengan Academy Ninjanya dulu. Rasanya, Naruto menjadi ingin segera kembali kedunia shinobi dulu.

Tanpa terasa Naruto dan Naruko sudah mencapai tujuan mereka, yaitu sekolah Konoha High. Sebuah gedung 4 lantai dan memanjang dari kiri ke kanan. Ketika mereka memasuki gerbang, Naruto melihat halaman itu penuh dengan pepohonan rindang sebagai halaman depan, lalu Naruto melihat sebuah gedung besar yang tingginya hanya setengah dari gedung utama dan memiliki papan reklame bertuliskan "Auditorium", entah bangunan itu untuk apa Naruto tidak perduli karena tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya terngiang di telinganya.

"Selamat pagi!" teriak seorang wanita dari belakang mereka. Reflek Naruto dan Naruko menoleh. Mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut Pink panjang mencolok mengenakan baju sailor, dengan rok biru mini berlari kearah mereka. Mata emerald milik gadis itu membuat otak Naruto segera mencari-cari identitas gadis tersebut dengan kecepatan melebihi kemampuan computer manapun. Dengan cepat otak Naruto mengirim sinyal kepada pemiliknya bahwa yang Naruto lihat saat ini adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Pagi Sakura!" balas Naruko tak kalah semangat, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura mengenakan baju seperti ini. Biasanya dia menggunakan baju merah tak berlengan, celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam yang membuat Naruto bosan melihatnya.

"Wah, kau sudah sembuh ya Naruto." suara Sakura membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat kearah Sakura dan mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tentu saja, seorang Naruto Uzumaki tak akan lama sakit-sakit, karena itu bukan jalan Ni—"

"MINGGIR YANG ADA DI SITU!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura, dengan kecepatan tinggi orang itu melesat dengan sebuah benda beroda dua. Dengan cepat Naruto, Naruko dan Sakura menyinggkir dari situ, membiarkan orang itu melaju melesat dengan barangnya hingga menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada dihalaman sekolah.

"Adudududuh" rintih pria malang itu sambil mengelus dahinya. Sepertinya sakit sekali.

"Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang buru-buru membantu orang yang Naruto kenal sebagai Kiba Inuzuka.

"Iya, maaf Sakura, sepertinya sepeda butut ini harus aku ganti," setelah menatap Sakura, dia menatap Naruto dan Naruko. Dia seperti terkejut melihat Naruto dan mengeluarkan senyum Anjing cenge-ngesannya yang Khas. "Yoo, Naruto Mamed, sudah sembuh? Tidak aku sangka orang macam kau bisa sakit." ucap Kiba dengan logat persis seperti Killer Bee dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Kakak, bukan sakit tapi kecelakaan." tepis Naruko.

"Sama aja, orang masuk rumah sakit ya pasti karena sakit, lagi pula seceroboh apa dirimu bisa sampai kecelakaan?"

"Entah aku sendiri tidak ingat, yang aku tahu Naruko bilang aku kecelakaan ditabrak truk atau semacamnya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Entah, mana aku tahu."

"Payah, ceroboh sekali."

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Kiba tiba-tiba saja bunyi seperti bel berbunyi, dan entah kenapa orang-orang yang tadinya berjalan santai tiba-tiba segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Celaka, sudah bel! Ayo Naruto, Naruto kita buru-buru masuk, sampai nanti Kiba." ucap Sakura meninggalkan Kiba. Begitu juga dengan Naruko dan Naruto. Sementara Kiba hanya bengong menatap kepergian mereka.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku mengangkat sepeda ini! OOII BANTU AKU!"

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, mereka berpapasan dengan wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan gaya ekor kuda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti itu dan juga dia menyapa Sakura dengan panggilan "Forehead".

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu PIG!" hina Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya kepada Ino

"Itu fakta kalau jidatmu lebar," Ino melirik kearah Naruto serta Naruko dan entah kenapa dia terkejut ketika melihat Naruto. "Kau sudah sehat ya Naruto? Wah maaf aku dan si jidat lebar ini tidak menjengunkmu habis si jidat ini menolak terus."

"Apa katamu!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi disini, kita sudah terlambat." ucap Naruko bijak

"Kalau gurunya si guru Kakashi sih tenang saja, diakan manusia super ngaret." kata Ino cuek. Naruto sweetdrop, ternyata yang namanya guru Kakashi Hatake didunia manapun sama saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan dikoridor itu Naruto menjadi kesal, tiba-tiba saja para wanita—Naruko, Sakura dan Ino—menjadi ribut sendiri. Ini membuat Naruto jengkel, mana mungkin dia tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam perbicangan para wanita itu, bisa-bisa barang kebanggaannya bisa dipotong oleh Kushina. Mereka akhirnya berhenti disebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "_11-D"_ sepertinya ini kelasnya yang dibicarakan Naruko sewaktu mereka berjalan menuju sekolah ini.

Tanpa komando apapun Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Awalnya dia pikir kelasnya itu seperti di academy dulu, semakin kebelakang maka tempat duduknya semakin tinggi, tapi ternyata tidak. Ruangan itu hanya ruangan kecil dengan 20 pasang Kursi dan Meja. Meja dan Kursi itu disusun menjadi 4 buah baris yang dimana setiap baris terdiri dari 5 pasang Meja dan Kursi yang dijejerkan kebelakang. sepertinya sudah cukup banyak anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas itu. Ketika Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dia melihat seorang dengan mata onyx hitam dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang melamun dikursinya dipojokan kelas menatap kearah jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang melamun dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Sesuai Intruksi dari Naruko kalau tempat duduknya nomor dua dari belakang yang tepat disamping jendela dan itu jelas didepan Sasuke. Dengan bergegas Naruto menuju tempat duduknya dan dia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya sedikit terkejut namun segera kembali dengan tatapan datar tajamnya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bisa masuk Dobe? Kupikir orang macam kau tidak bisa sakit." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar mengejek yang membuat Naruto kesal

"Kiba juga berkata seperti itu, kecuali kau buta dan menyangka kalau aku selemah itu Teme."

"Heh, bukannya memang kau lemah dan bodoh?"

"Apa katamu? Siapa yang kau bilang lemah dan bodoh?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Kau menyangkal kalau kau itu tidak lemah dan bodoh dan itu berarti kau memang lemah dan bodoh." ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak mengejek Naruto sama sekali.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Karena kesal, Naruto menaiki meja Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan menatap mata lawannya lekat-lekat. Aliran listrik tak kasat mata muncul diantara tatapan mereka berdua, semakin lama aliran listrik itu semakin besar begitu pula dengan jarak mereka berdua.

CUP

"KYAAA!" teriak para gadis dikelas itu dan "WHOOAA!" dari para lelaki. Reaksi mereka tidak wajar, kenapa? Karena saat ini sasuke dan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang BERCIUMAN! Masih mending kalau dipipi, lah ini? Bibir.. sontak mereka berdua melepaskan diri. Naruto terpelanting dari meja Sasuke dan Sasuke terjatuh dari mejanya. Mereka berdua langsung membuang ludahnya keluar jendela. Pada akhirnya ciuman Naruto telah direbut Sasuke sebanyak 2 kali, 2 KALI sodara-sodara, memikirkan hal itu dia merasa putus asa menjalani hidup.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa merinding sendiri, ketika dia menengok kearah belakang, dia melihat para wanita dikelas itu menatapnya dengan niat ingin membunuh dan itu termasuk Sakura dan Ino tapi tidak termasuk Naruko—yang sebenarnya dia tidak nafsu pada Sasuke. Bunyi gemeretakan tulang berbunyi diantara tangan para wanita dikelas itu, ketika mereka maju serentak ingin membuang Naruto keluar jendela, namun niatan itu gagal ketika sebuat teriakan keras bergema dari luar pintu kelas.

"NARUUUTOOO!" toa seseorang dari arah pintu dan ternyata itu adalah Rock Lee bersama Kiba disebelahnya yang sepertinya kesal. Mereka segera menghampiri Naruto dan Lee segera memeluk Naruto. Reflek Naruto segera mendorong Lee karena takut dibilang Maho oleh orang lain, apa lagi si Sasuke, bisa-bisa dia akan dicela habis-habisan seperti tadi.

"Akhirnya kau masuk, tapi tega benar dikau membiarkan Kiba sendirian menuntun sepedanya yang rusak, apa itu yang disebut lelaki sejati?" ucap Lee dengan berlebihan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sweetdrop. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan karena tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut perak mentereng, memakai masker hitam serta pelindung kepala konoha yang sengaja dimiringkan untuk menutupi mata kir—tunggu? Pelindung Konoha? Kok?

Tanpa Naruto sadari satu kelas tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan bertepuk tangan meriah kepada guru Kakashi. Sementara yang disoraki mengangkat tangannya seperti artis kondang yang baru memenangkan penghargaan Academy Award yang dimana pemenangnya akan dikasih lollipop Milkita dari Tobi . Selidik punya selidik ternyata ini adalah hari pertama sepanjang sang guru mengajar bahwa dia tidak masuk terlambat.

"Nah, anak-anak hari ini kita akan mendapat kawan baru." ucap sang guru dan diikuti sorakan keras dari para murid. Kasak-kusuk pun terjadi, kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar para cowok mengharapkan sosok wanita yang cantik dan para gadis-gadis mengharapkan pria berwajah seperti Sasuke namun tidak dingin seperti Sasuke, dasar, untung nyawanya tidak melayang.

"Masuklah," perintah guru Kakashi, seketika itu juga seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang dan bermata lavender memasuki ruangan itu. Naruto sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia kenal sekali dengan anak baru itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Hinata Hyuuga orang yang pernah mengatakan cintanya disaat yang tidak tepat sewaktu didunia Shinobi dan menyebabkan nyawanya sendiri terancam. Mengingat hal itu Naruto menjadi cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ujar guru Kakashi.

"Na-nama saya Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, saya anak baru disini dan mohon bantuannya." ucap Hinata dengan gugup dan berekspresi malu-malu. Sorak-sorakan gemuruh dari para lelakipun meledak, ada yang senang ada juga yang bersyukur dan ada yang berbisik-bisik kalau Hinata mirip dengan artis yang sedang buming saat ini, kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar artis itu bernama Shion—sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu—dan ada juga secara spontan meminta nomor Handphone Hinata, sementara para gadis terlihat kecewa kedapatan gadis cantik memasuki kelas mereka, mungkin mereka merasa tersaingi.

"Nah Nona Hyuuga kau bisa duduk dibangku, ah kau sudah masuk ya Naruto?" sontak Naruto tersadar dari ketidak fokusannya karena mendengar anak-anak pada ribut sendiri. "Nona Hyuuga kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong tepat didepan bocah pirang itu."

Naruto seakan tidak percaya Hinata duduk didepannya, Naruto tetap terlihat cool walau sepertinya tidak bisa karena cengiran kudanya tersungging di wajahnya. Namun ketika dia melihat Hinata secara langsung, sang Hyuuga malah menunduk, mungkin menurut Naruto bahwa Hinata malu. Maklum, di dunianya dulu juga begitu. Hinata segera berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa lepas dari pandangan para lelaki dikelas. Ketika Hinata duduk, iseng-iseng Naruto memanggil Hinata, sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis. Beberapa kali dia memanggil tetap saja tidak dijawab.

Oke, akalnya kini mulai sedikit bekerja, Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebatang pensil, lalu dengan sengaja dia melempar pensil itu sehingga pensil itu jatuh tepat disebelah meja Hinata.

"Uh, Hinata bisa aku minta tolong? Tolong ambilkan pensilku yang jatuh dong." pinta Naruto, dan rencananya berhasil! Hinata memungut pensil Naruto dan mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik. Naruto sudah menunggu-nunggu ekspresi malu dari sang Hyuuga tersebut, namun yang didapatinya tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan, walau Hinata menundukan kepalanya kepada Naruto seperti Hinata yang di dunianya dulu, namun kali ini berbeda. Itu bukan ekspresi malu melainkan takut. Naruto merasa aneh akan hal itu.

"Ehem," deham guru Kakashi membuat seluruh murid tersontak memperhatikannya. "Sudah selesai? Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya." sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang amat panjang bagi Naruto..

**TBC..**

**Terima Kasih atas partisipasinya mau membaca fic ini, bila ada kekurangan mohon maklum, masih orang awam.**

**Kalau ada keluh kesah silakan ke link Review dibawah ini.**


	4. Battle at Konoha Bridge

**Akhirnya Update juga.**

**Maaf kelamaan, alasan biasa:SIBUK! *PLAK!***

**Wah, makasih para Reviewers yang mau ngereview fic saya:**

**Setshuko Mizu-NI**

**naruhina lovers**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

**Wulan-chan**

**uzumaki aji**

**Kaisar Rikudo**

**Natsu D. Luffy**

**U**

**Hwang Energy**

**Namikaze Resta**

**Rararara**

**dan Silent readet sekalian yang mau membaca Fic saya**

**Untuk peringatan, fic ini Battle dan memang dasarnya Naruto itu Battle so mungkin romancenya rada entaran oke?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Master Piece.**

**Warning:Fanon, AU, Gaje, aneh, Typo bertebaran, Battle, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus.(amin ya tuhan).  
><strong>

**Happy Reading.**

.

.

.

**Battle at Konoha Bridge**

Siang itu adalah siang yang cerah dan panas, terutama bagi seorang Naruto yang dari tadi kepalanya stress memikirkan segala macam pelajaran yang baru saja dia pelajari. Mulai dari Matematika yang diajarkan guru Kakashi hingga Fisika yang diajar oleh guru Asuma. Pada awalnya dia bersyukur akan bel Istirahat siang yang menurutnya adalah anugrah dari sang dewa yang diturunkan olehnya tapi apa daya. Tapi karena suatu pemandangan tidak sedap dimata, maka tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mulai panas lagi. Mengapa bisa demikian? Karena entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba bangku yang milik seorang wanita berambut Indigo yang berada di depannya langsung dikerumuni oleh para murid laki-laki tidak jelas Setelah melihat pemandangan yang menyebalkan itu Naruto harus kembali merasakan panas yang amat sangat karena—sama seperti didepannya—tiba-tiba meja belakangnya langsung dipenuhi oleh para murid perempuan tidak jelas dan selalu berteriak "KYAA! SASUKE!", sepertinya kedua hal itu membuat kepala sekaligus tubuh Naruto Overheat.

Untunglah Lee dan Kiba mengajak pergi ke atap sekolah. Karena Kiba dan Lee yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan bahwa base tongkrongan mereka memang disana Naruto jadi penasaran ingin melihat atap sekolah ini bagaimana. Ketika sampai Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan dari atap sekolah Konoha High School.

Pemandangan disitu luar biasa, jika dia melihat kearah Utara, dia akan melihat hamparan bukit-bukit hijau yang indah, jika dia menghadap ke selatan dia akan diperlihatkan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang sebagai pusat kota Konoha tersebut dan juga pemandangan biru laut yang sangat indah. Wajar sebenarnya karena Konoha High School berada di kaki bukit sementara pusat kota Konoha menjorok kearah laut. Kota ini benar-benar strategis.

Pada awalnya Naruto mengikuti Kiba dan Lee mencari tempat duduk yang pas agar mereka bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa mereka dan dapat melihat pemandangan indah yang ditawarkan oleh kota Konoha. Mereka segera mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk dan mereka mendapat posisi duduk dibangku disekitar pojokan atap sekolah.

Naruto segera membuka bekal makanan yang dibawanya tadi pagi, ternyata dia tidak sendirian karena Kiba dan Lee sama-sama membawa bekalnya masing-masing. Naruto menunduk membuka bekal makanannya dan ia melihat sebuah telur mata sapi ditaruh diatas nasi putih, di pinggiran kotak makannya diselipkan 2 buah sosis sapi dan beberapa sayuran hijau entah apa itu.

"Seperti biasa, ibuku membuatkan kornet sapi lagi..Bosannya.." keluh Kiba setelah melihat isi kotak bekalnya.

"Jangan seperti itu!" ucap Lee dengan semangat. "Sebagai pemilik semangat masa muda, kita harus menghargai makanan yang telah dibuat oleh ibu kita! Itu yang dikatakan guru Guy padaku!" Kiba mendengus sebal. Sepertinya dia tidak telalu menanggapi apa yang di Toa-kan Lee barusan.

"Lee.." panggil Kiba secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak seperti itu?" Lee langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kiba sambil berkata. "Makanya bergurulah dengan guru Guy." Naruto dan Kiba sweatdrop, mana mau mereka berguru dengan guru aneh itu? bisa-bisa besok mereka sudah jadi Gay beneran.

"Ngomong-ngomong gadis Hyuuga itu mirip dengan Shion ya?" tanya Kiba sambil memasukan sesuap bekal miliknya kedalam mulutnya. Lee juga mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Kiba. Naruto sendiri merasa pernah mendengar nama itu tapi entah dimana, dengan berusaha keras Naruto mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Shion hanya saja dia gagal untuk mengingatnya. Dengan putus asa dia akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dihatinya tersebut.

"Kib, Lee, Shion itu siapa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" entah kenapa Kiba dan Lee langsung tersedak makanannya masing-masing setelah Naruto mengatakan pertanyaannya barusan. Dengan cepat Kiba langsung mengambil air minumnnya dan Lee menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Naruto yang melihat kedua temannya tersebut manjadi bingung sendiri, sepertinya dia salah menanyakan pertanyaan barusan.

"Astaga Naruto, kau itu amnesia tingkat berapa sih? Masa kau lupa kalau dia adalah penyanyi muda yang baru naik daun saat ini?" ucap Kiba menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Dia itu sering muncul di acara music dan biasanya dia suka muncul di iklan?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia coba mengingat-ngingat ketika dia menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit dengan menonton TV, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika menonton dia selalu terfokus pada acara suatu stasiun TV yang isinya kartun Anime dan sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memerhatikan hal lain selain menyimak dengan serius acara Animenya tersebut, apa lagi ketika Anime Bleach ditayangkan.

Kiba menghela nafasnya berusaha memaklumi amnesia temannya satu ini. "Apa kau ingat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat serta berwarna mata lavender seperti Hinata?" ucap Kiba. Otak Naruto mulai berpikir kembali, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Kiba itu, seorang gadis pendeta peramal menyebalkan dengan rambut pirang pucat dan pernah meramalkan bahwa Naruto akan mati ketika dia menjalankan misi di negara Iblis. Sontak Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, _'Kenapa bisa Shion menjadi penyanyi disini? Diakan pendeta?_' batin Naruto.

"Kau sudah ingat? Bagus." ucap Kiba setelah dia melihat raut muka Naruto barusan.

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menjadi penyanyi? Maksudku, aku tak pernah ingat gadis pendeta itu bisa menyanyi?"

"Gadis pendeta?" tanya Lee bingung, "Maksudmu apa sih?" Naruto mulai bercerita ketika dia sedang memulai perjalanannya di negeri Iblis, dimana dia bertemu Shion dan Shion meremalkan bahwa Naruto akan mati dalam misi yang dia jalankan sekarang. Namun ketika dia dan Shion sedang melawan jahat Moryou dia hampir saja terbunuh kalau saja Shion tidak menyelamatkan dirinya dengan cakra pelindung miliknya. Ketika Shion ingin bunuh diri bersama Moryou dia segera menyelamatkan Shion.

"Dan setelah itu aku meminjam kekuatan miliknya untuk membuat Rasengan raksasa lalu kami menghabisi jiwa Moryou itu." jelas Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara Kiba dan Lee hanya memasang wajah melongo.

"Naruto..sejak kapan kau pandai mengarang cerita seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, mungkin kau hanya mimpi, kau ingat kau pernah tak sadarkan diri dan masuk rumah sakit, Naruto. Mungkin kau sedang mengalami ilusi ingatan saat itu." ucap Lee sambil kembali kepada makanannya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar—"

"_**Oi Naruto!**_"panggil sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya, "_**Ingat kau sudah bebeda dunia, lebih baik kau tidak berkata macam-macam kepada mereka karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Shinobi atau semacamnya.**_" kata Kyuubi mengingatkan Naruto.

'_Ah..iya, aku lupa,' _Kyuubi mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "_**Lebih baik kau tidak membawa-bawa hal apapun tentang dunia Shinobi, bisa jadi masalah nanti.**_" jelas Kyuubi dan dibalas dengan "_OK_"oleh Naruto.. mereka bertiga melanjutkan makanan siang mereka dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu masuk ke atap dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar oleh seseorang, Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah terengah-rengah sambil bersenderan di pintu.

"Kau kenapa Sas? Ada yang salah?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Sasuke tersadar kalau dia tidak sendirian. Langsung saja dia memasang tampang datarnya seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa dan berkata. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Sombong benar kau, aku hanya bertanya kepadamu dan ingin menawarkan ban—"

"OI! TEME SIALAN! DIMANA KAU!" teriak suara cempreng dari balik pintu. Naruto merasa mengenal suara ini dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sasuke menjadi ketakutan. Naruto mendengar kalau gagang pintu dicoba dibuka namun sepertinya Sasuke mencoba menahannya.

"Oh! Jadi kau disini ya? BERSIAPLAH!" setelah itu yang Naruto ingat adalah pintu didobrak hingga jebol sehingga Sasuke terpental jatuh. Naruto memincingkan matanya siapa tadi yang baru saja mendobrak. Rambut kuningnya tergerai dan berkibar di udara, persis seperti yang diceritakan ibunya dulu kalau ibu marah hanya saja rambut wanita ini berwarna kuning.

"Naruko?" ucap Naruto melihat kengerian Naruko yang bisa menjebol paksa pintu itu. "Kau mau apa?"

"Oh, kakak? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan teme ini, maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian." kata Naruko sambil tersenyum manis. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan memegang kerah kemeja Sasuke agar dia tidak bisa lari. "Kau sudah tahukan hal yang paling kubenci adalah ketika orang menjatuhkan bekal makanan siangku, hm?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk gugup ketakutan, Naruto baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke ketakutan seperti itu. "Lalu kenapa kau menjatuhkannya,hm?"

"Huh, it-itu bukan salahku, aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu." perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruko mengukir perempatan didahinya. Naruko sudah siap melayangkan tinju kearah wajah Sasuke kalau saja seseorang tidak memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu Naruko." ucap suara lembut dari belakang Naruko. Semua mata tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah dibobol oleh Naruko.

"Naruko, bukan dia yang menumpahkan makananmu, tadi aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang menjatuhkannya." ucap Hinata untuk membela Sasuke.. Naruko melihat Hinata dengan tidak yakin, namun akhirnya dia melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hh.. kalau benar seperti itu baiklah," ucap Naruko namun dia langsung menunjuk Sasuke sambil mengancam, "Tapi kalau kau tebukti yang bersalah maka bersiaplah." Setelah itu Naruko melengos pergi sambil menarik Hinata bersamanya. Sepertinya dua orang itu cepat sekali akrabnya.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafasnya. Dia berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba dia melirik kearah Naruto dan yang lain sambil mengatakan "Apa"

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." ucap Naruto datar. Setelah itu mereka berempat kembali tidak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"…."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto, Lee dan Kiba tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka, tapi yang jelas, alasan mereka tertawa adalah mereka bisa melihat seorang Uchiha bermuka batu bisa berekspresi ketakutan seperti tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan sendirian di tepi sebuah sungai kecil sambil menendang-nendang batu untuk menghilangkan rasa penaknya. Ini karena tadi dia terpaksa harus belajar pelajaran—kalau tidak salah—Kimia yang pusingnya minta ampun, apalagi sang pengajar adalah Anko yang notabene adalah guru killer. Entah kenapa sejak dia masuk kedalam kelas, suasana langsung berubah menjadi suram. Mungkin karena ibu guru Anko mengancam kalau anak muridnya tidak memperhatikannya mengajar maka dia akan menguliti murid tersebut. Setelah itu dia terpaksa belajar pelajaran Sejarah guru Iruka yang membosankan sehingga membuatnya mengantuk. Naruto tidak mengerti lagi.. hari pertama saja suram bagaimana kedepan?

Lalu kenapa dia hanya berjalan sendirian? Itu karena sang Kurir A.K.A Naruko yang seharusnya menunjukan arah pulang sedang ada keperluan disekolahnya. Katanya dia harus mengikuti ekskul berenang, sementara dia menyuruh Naruto pulang sendirian. Kalau boleh dikomentari Naruto tidak bisa mengingat arah pulang rumahnya karena ketika dia berangkat tadi pagi Naruto tidak memperhatikan arah jalan pulang dan disinilah dia sekarang, dia nyasar entah kemana dan ujung-ujungnya dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah.

"Sial!" gerutu Naruto sambil menendang batu kecil itu kencang-kencang sehingga batu itu terpental tinggi menuju tepi sungai.

PUK!

Bunyi benturan kecil terdengar nyaring ketika batu itu menyentuh tanah..bukan, bukan menentuh tanah tapi tepat mengenai kepala seorang berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berada di tepi sungai itu. Naruto terkejut dan langsung turun melalui undakan tangga terdekat untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang dia—secara tidak sengaja—terkena batu sepakannya.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto buru-buru. sementara orang itu hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena sepakan batu tadi. Orang itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik+polosnya kepada Naruto. Sontak Naruto langsung Blushing dan langsung menundukan kepalanya.. tapi wajah wanita ini sepertinya dia kenal.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, tak perlu khawatirkan aku." balas wanita itu dengan lembut. Naruto masih terus menunduk dan mengucapkan kata "Maaf." Berkali-kali dan itu membuat wanita didepannya bingung.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. tidak usah seperti itu lagi."

"Hehehe, aku tidak enak pada nona soalnya, ah iya, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa bunga disini, untuk keperluan obat-obatan." ucap wanita itu sambil mencabuti bunga-bunga putih yang bertebaran di tepi sungai itu.. bunga bisa jadi obat? Naruto baru tahu soal itu. Wanita itu masih terus mencabuti bunga-bunga putih yang ada di sekitar mereka. Naruto mencoba menawarkan bantuannya, namun wanita itu menolak karena bunga-bunga yang diperlukannya sudah cukup.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ucap Naruto. wanita itu menengok kearah Naruto memerhatikan apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan, "Bunga yang ada disini bunga apa sih memangnya? Kok bisa jadi obat?"

"Ah, ini bunga Edelweiss, bunga yang cukup langka dan hanya bisa ditemukan di pegunungan yang tinggi saja tapi sepertinya daerah konoha ini sedikit unik sehingga bunga langka semacam ini bisa tumbuh disini." Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan, lalu dari cara bicaramu menjelaskan sepertinya kau tidak berasal dari daerah sini ya?" tanya Naruto ragu dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar, aku memang tidak berasal dari sini, aku seorang pengelana."

"Apa pengelana? Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku berkelana bersama tuanku. tapi sekarang dia sedang ada urusan disini."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm.. entahlah aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya penting." wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kota yang dimana terdapat gedung-gedung tinggi. "Pemandangannya bagus yah disini." ucap Wanita itu. Naruto mengangguk setuju. Dia juga menoleh kearah pusat kota menikmati pemandangan kota dari kejauhan.

PIP! PIP!

Tiba-tiba bunyi aneh terdengar dari arah wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat sebuah arloji aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dia menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf sudah waktunya aku pergi, maaf ya aku permisi dulu." Wanita itu membungkuk kepada Naruto dan berlari menuju undakan tangga. Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Namun sebelum wanita itu sempat menghilang dari pandangan Naruto berteriak memanggilnya.

"HEI! SIAPA NAMAMU!" teriak Naruto. Wanita itu berbalik dan membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan berteriak, "NAMAKU HAKU! AKU PERGI DULU YA!" wanita itu langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku ditempat. _'Haku? Dia priakan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Tapi dia tidak mencela bahwa dia pria tadi, lagi pula dadanya juga lumayan maju? Ah sudahlah._' Setelah berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba suara serene aneh terdengar dari arah kota. Entah apa itu Naruto tidak terlalu peduli. Dia kembali berjalan menaiki undakan tangga dan pergi untuk mencari rumahnya.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat bentuk rumahnya, yang dia ingat dari rumahnya adalah rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan bercat warna putih, lalu tiang penyangga warna hitam dan ukuran rumah itu sedikit kecil. Naruto benar-benar pusing mengingat rumahnya karena dari tadi dia menemukan rumah yang memiliki kriteria yang sama namun ketika melihat nama keluarga pemilik rumah tersebut ternyata bukan nama keluarganya. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga dia berjalan sampai di sebuah pertigaan dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar terjadi. Naruto melihat Sasuke menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama persis seperti seragam Naruto sedang melompat-lompat diatap-atap rumah orang.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam dari jalanan, sementara Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Dia terus melompat-lompat layaknya seorang…Shinobi? Sasuke terus melompat dan Naruto terus menguntitnya dari belakang. Entah Sasuke ingin kemana tapi dari raut wajahnya sepertinya terjadi sesuatu, tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing yang penting dia harus tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama setelah Naruto mulai menguntit Sasuke, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah jembatan besar yang membentang menyatukan daerah perumahan dengan pusat kota. Naruto ingat jembatan itu ketika dia pulang dari rumah sakit tempo hari, jembatan itu memang tidak panjang tapi lumayan lebar untuk jembatan dua arah. Satu jalurnya dapat muat hingga tiga mobil sekaligus. Dibawah jembatan itu terdapat sebuah sungai besar yang mengalir menuju kelautan biru yang sangat luas.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Sekarang jembatan itu terlihat diblokir dengan mobil-mobil putih aneh dengan lampu merah menyala diatasnya, tepat ditengah jembatan tersebut terdapat seseorang dengan pedang besar hitam sedang berdiri diantara para tubuh orang-orang berbaju berwarna biru yang terluka. Naruto melihat Sasuke menghampiri seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek mengenakan rompi berwarna hijau khas desa konoha dengan setelan baju lengan panjang serta celana bahan berwarna hitam, dibagian lengan kiri atas terdapat lambang uchiha digabungkan dengan Shuriken. Naruto terkejut dengan pakaian orang itu, pakaian itu jelas-jelas mirip sekali dengan pakaian Shinobi di desa konoha dulu

Tanpa banyak berpikir Naruto segera menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan bersembunyi tepat dibelakang salah satu mobil berlampu aneh dan mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang itu dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ayah?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang dipanggil ayahnya itu. Sementara orang yang dipanggil ayahnya itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Terlalu sulit, bantuan dari dewan keamanan Konoha belum bisa datang, sepertinya mereka dihalangi sesuatu entah apa itu." jelas ayahnya sambil memasang tampang kerasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayah sampai kerepotan melawannya sendiri berarti.."

"Dia pengguna elemen air, sulit melawannya menggunakan elemen api serta elemen air milikku, ah iya apa kau bawa Kusanagi?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua orang itu. apa maksud dari elemen air dan elemen api, lalu dia bilang Kusanagi? jangan-jangan..

Naruto segera mengintip dari balik mobil itu. Dia melihat Sasuke berjalan maju menuju orang berpedang besar itu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat siapa lawan Sasuke. Orang dengan pedang hitam besar yang mengenakan kaus kutang hitam serta bagian wajahnya ditutupi perban… siapa ya? Rasanya Naruto tahu siapa dia.

"Ah, jadi Fugaku, kau sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengahadapiku sehingga kau mengirim bocah lemah seperti dia?" ejek orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah?" ucap Sasuke geram. Sasuke maju untuk menyerang si muka perban dengan kunai yang entah darimana. Sasuke melompat dan menghantam si muka perban dengan kunainya nyamun ditahan dengan pedang besar si muka perban. Segera saja Sasuke mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. '_Sasuke bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu?_' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja si muka perban sudah berada dibelakang Sasuke dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan elemen apinya terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi untunglah tiba-tiba air berbentuk naga menghantam si muka perban sehingga orang itu terpental dan Sasuke selamat dari serangan tadi.

"Hati-hati Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku memperingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan sigap dia memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang sementara si muka perban kembali berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan seolah terjadi acara yang meriah.

"Wah, wah, wah sayang sekali, hampir saja aku bisa memenggal kepala bocah ini, sepertinya jurusmu berfungsi disaat yang tepat Fugaku?" ejek orang itu sambil menatap tajam Fugaku. "Tapi kita lihat seberapa bisa dia menghindari seranganku ini." Tiba-tiba orang itu membuat sebuah segel ditangannya dan berteriak "_Water Release: Tsunami Wave!_"

Segera ombak besar datang dari belakang Sasuke—kebetulan Sasuke sedang memunggungi laut—Sebelum ombak itu datang, Sasuke langsung melompat tinggi sambil bertumpu pada tiang penyangga jembatan. Sasuke berhasi menghindari ombak itu namun sepertinya si muka perban sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Dia langsung berada diatas Sasuke dan siap menebaskan pedangnya lagi.

"_Fire Release Fire Vortex!_" api tornado muncul disekitar Sasuke dan akhirnya membakar si muka perban itu. Ketika api itu mati, si muka perban itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, namun anehnya aura mencekam terasa berat dari balik punggungnya dan teriakan dari ayahnya menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. "SASUKE! BELAKANGMU!"

Namun terlambat, pedang dari muka perban sudah terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Namun sebuah gelegar petir tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sasuke dan bilah pedang yang ingin memotong dirinya. Terkena hantaman petir otomatis pedang itu menghantarkan listrik sehingga pemilik pedang itu tersengat serangan petir tersebut dan terpental dan tenggelam kedalam air laut yang mulai surut dari jembatan itu.

"Sepertinya refleksmu kurang terasah Sasuke?" ucap seseorang entah darimana. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dia berbalik badan dan disana terlihat sosok yang tidak asing. "Yah, setidaknya pedang Zabuza tidak sampai membelahmu."

"Syukurlah kau datang Kakashi." ucap Fugaku sambil mendekati mereka berdua. Kakashi hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menatap bosan Fugaku.

"Tak aku sangka, anggota keamanan Konoha bisa kepayahan seperti ini, apa lagi kalian clan elit Konoha."

"Buronan ini memang menyusahkan, dia bukan orang biasa, dia pengguna kekuatan Ninjutsu, anggota kepolisian biasa tidak mampu menghadapinya hanya dengan peralatan yang ada." jelas Fugaku. Kakashi menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu itu." tiba-tiba dari dalam air muncul sosok yang baru saja terlontar tadi. Zabuza melihat mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bengis. Dia langsung membuat segel pada tangannya dan dari dalam air muncul 5 hingga 6 naga. Kakashi langsung mengangkat pelindung kepalanya yang dimiringan menjadi ke posisi yang benar, sementara mata kirinya terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah bola mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma melingkar. Kakashi langsung membuat segel dan dari dalam aiur muncul naga yang sama persis seperti apa yang baru saja Zabuza keluarkan.

Naruto yang bisa melihat itu kaget bukan main. Dia tidak habis pikir jika di dunia ini orang-orang yang dia kenal di dunianya bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu.

"_Kyuu, kenapa didunia ini mereka bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu? Bukankah kau bilang ini dunia yang berbeda?_" protes Naruto tidak mengerti akan keadaan ini.

"_**Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang, aku hanya bertugas memindahkanmu ke dimensi lain.**_"

"_Cih, kalau begitu aku akan bertindak sekarang"_

"_**Tunggu Naruto! Bisa bahaya jika kau keluar sekarang, lebih baik kau melihatnya saja.**_" saran dari Kyuubi membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. Akhirnya dia menurut dan melihat mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Hm.. Kakashi si Sharingan yah? Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, akan aku habisi kau sekarang." Zabuza memasang pedang besarnya dipunggungnya dan mengeluarkan 2 benda berbentuk aneh dari balik pinggangnya, sebuah benda berbentuk T dengan pegangan yang panjang dan pada pegangannya terdapat sebuah pelatuk. Fugaku melotot melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Zabuza."

"Darimana kau—" belum sempat Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, benda yang dipegang Zabuza mengeluarkan sebuah suara rentetan aneh disertai sebuah api diujungnya. Sasuke, Kakashi dan Fugaku langsung melompat berpencar menghindari sesuatu yang keluar dari benda aneh itu. Sasuke melompat dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang-tiang jembatan, Kakashi dan Fugaku juga seperti itu, mereka juga bersembunyi di balik tiang. Zabuza masing terus menyerang menggunakan benda aneh itu. Denting-dentingan benda kecil yang bertabrakan dengan tiang-tiang penyangga terus berbunyi nyaring di area mereka bertiga bersembunyi.

"Dari mana dia mendapat _UZI__**(1)**_itu?" ucap Fugaku kesal.

"Fugaku, coba kau alihkan perhatiannya dengan elemen air, aku akan menyerangnya dengan Raikiri."

"Itu terlalu beresiko untukmu, jika ketahuan kau bisa tertembak."

"Tidak, asal serangan airmu dapat mengenainya maka persentasi keberhasilan Raikiri mengenai Zabuza akan semakin besar, kau sudah mengertikan maksudku?" Fugaku tidak suka cara ini tapi ide Kakashi memang masuk akal, jika dia bisa mengenai Zabuza dengan elemen air maka Raikiri Kakashi-yang berupa listrik—dapat dihantarkan melalui serangan airnya. Fugaku setuju dengan ide Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung melompat menghilang dari pandangan Fugaku dan Fugaku langsung membuat segel. Fugaku segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengucapkan jurus yang akan dia gunakan dalam hati. '_Water Release: Ten Water Canon_'. Secara cepat air-air laut yang masing menggenang diatas jembatan berubah menjadi meriam-meriam yang tebuat dari air . Setiap meriam itu setiap meriam itu mengeluarkan bola air besar yang mengarah kearah Zabuza. Dengan sigap, Zabuza melompat menghindari bola-bola air yang merepotkan itu. Namun dia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang mengincarnya. Ketika dia masih terus menghindari bola-bola meriam itu sebuah sosok berambut putih sudah berada 1 meter dibalik punggungnya dengan bola listrik yang mengalir di tangan kanannya.

Zabuza yang mendengar bunyi aneh di balik punggungnnya langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kakashi yang terlalu dengan dengannya dengan Raikiri ditangannya.

"Kau terlambat menyadari kehadiranku Zabuza." Kakashi langsung menjulurkan Raikiri-nya kepada Zabuza, namun sebelum Raikiri tersebut sampai, sebuah cermin tiba-tiba muncul didepan Kakashi dan dia masik kedalam cermin tersebut. Kakashi terkejut tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dibelakang Fugaku. Untunglah Fugaku reflek dan segera menghidar dari serangan Kakashi membuat jurus itu menghantam salah satu tiang penyangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fugaku, Kakashi langsung mencabut tangannya dari dalam tiang besi tersebut dan menjelaskan situasinya.

"Ketika aku ingin menghantamnya tiba-tiba sebuah cermin muncul didepanku dan aku langsung berada dibelakangmu." Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba hawa aneh terasa dibelakang mereka dan bunyi letusan seperti senjata UZI berbunyi dibelakang Fugaku. Langsung saja Fugaku berlutut dan melihat bahwa dada Kanannya terluka seperti tertembus sesuatu. Dibelakang Fugaku terdapat sebuah cermin dengan seorang menggunakan topeng putih sedang memegang sebuah benda seperti kepunyaan Zabuza namun bagian pegangannya lebih pendek dan berwarna hitam.

"Dia mempunyai pistol?" geram Kakashi, sedangkan orang itu mulai menembaki Kakashi. Sementara orang yang ditembaki langsung menghindar dan mengangkat tubuh Fugaku menjauh dari medan pertempuran menuju ujung jembatan tepat dimana Naruto berada. Ketika sampai Kakashi langsung membaringkan tubuh Fugaku didekat mobil-mobil polisi yang berada disitu.

"Fugaku, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku, ugh—tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja pertarungannya. " Kakashi mengangguk dan berbalik. Namun, dihadapannya sudah ada cermin dengan sosok topeng putih sedang menodongkan pistolnya kearah kepala Kakashi.

"Habis kau," ucap sosok itu, namun dari balik punggung Kakashi Naruto melompat dan menendang kepala Kakashi sehingga terhindar dari benda kecil yang dikeluarkan pistol tersebut. Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah cermin itu dan sebuah tekanan angin meretakkan dan menghancurkan cermin tersebut hingga berkeping-keping. Kakashi yang tersadar terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang mendadak.

"Guru Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi yang berusaha bangun.

"Naruto, kau..?"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Sasuke masih disana, ayo!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kemedan pertempuran, Kakashi yang awalnya hanya diam saja langsung mengikuti Naruto kembali kesana.

**TBC**

**(A/N)Kota Konoha rada mirip New York City, pusat kota terdapat di sebuah pulau besar yang terpisah dengan daratan Negara api. **

**UZI adalah senjata Sub Machine Gun berbentuk seperti huruf T. lebih lengkapnya silakan cari sama dukun Google.**

**Terima kasih bagi para Reviewers yang mau me-Review fic saya dan bagi para Silent Readers terima kasih karena kalian mau membaca fic saya.**

**Jika kalian ada keluh kesah silakan tulis di link Review dibawah ini. Kritik, pujian, flame bermanfaat bolehlah. **


	5. Dragon Blade

**Halo-halo Akira disini, Sudah satu bulan tidak bertemu. **

**Maaf ya saya updatenya bulanan soalnya karena alasan yang biasa.**

**ah iya, rata-rata orang pada nyangkan saya ini cewek, ya ampun sodara-sodara, saya ini cowok tulen! **

**ingat saya COWOK! oke? hehehe.**

**ah iya, saya disini pengen ngupdate chap baru. nah selamat menikmati**

**Terima kasih juga telah mereview fic saya**

_**Hwang Energy **_

_**Rararara**_

_**Silent reader**_

_**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**_

_**Wulan-chan **_

_**Setshuko Mizuka**_

_**Kenzo Inuzuka aLa**_

_**Zaa-chan**_

_**Ghifia Kuraudo**_

_**kumiko lavender haruna **_

_**serie clara mistery**_

_**Kaisar Rikudo**_

_** Ipjinchuuriki Junibi**_

_**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga**_

**dan Silent readet sekalian yang mau membaca Fic saya**

**Untuk peringatan, fic ini Battle dan memang dasarnya Naruto itu Battle so mungkin romancenya rada entaran oke?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Master Piece.**

**Warning:Fanon, AU, Gaje, aneh, Typo bertebaran,ooc, Battle, tapi mudah-mudahan bagus.(amin ya tuhan).  
><strong>

**Happy Reading.**

**Dragon Blade**

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan melihat penyerangan ini segera melompat dari persembunyiannya. Pada awalnya dia terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba cermin buatan Haku sudah berada didepannya walaupun juga dapat dibilang berada dibelakang gurunya. Waktu berpikirnya hanyalah sedikit karena senjata pistol yang dipegang Haku sudah mengarah tepat kearah kepala gurunya. Karena kehabisan ide, Naruto langsung menendang kepala Kakashi sehingga ketika pelatuk dari pistol itu ditekan maka sesuatu yang kecil dari ujung pistol itu tidak mengenai sang guru. Dengan sigap Naruto merentangkan tangannya kearah cermin Haku dan melepaskan tekanan angin yang cukup tinggi sehingga kaca itu terpecah berkeping-keping.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Dia melirik Kakashi, sang guru bangkit dengan wajah terkejut, entah apa yang dipikirkannya Naruto tidak tahu yang jelas sekarang dia dan gurunya harus kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Guru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kembali menatap Zabuza di kejauhan. Kakashi hanya terdiam, mungkin dia terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto, kau.."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo kita habisi si keparat itu!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto berlari menjuju jembatan yang berada di depannya. Kakashi ikut membuntuti Naruto dari belakang. Didepan mereka Zabuza berdiri tidak menatap Naruto dan Kakashi tetapi menatap kearah lain. Kearah dimana Sasuke sedang kepayahan menghadapi cermin-cermin yang tidak ada habisnya dan terus bermunculan.

Derap kaki Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya terdengar ditelinga Zabuza dan dia berbalik menyambut musuhnya dengan tebasan pedang besarnya diudara kosong. Naruto menatap sosok yang sedang memanggul pedang besarnya dipundaknya, sosok itu hampir sama dengan sosok Zabuza yang dulu dia lawan di dunia Shinobi dulu, yang berbeda hanya tambahan dua buah senjata yang dia gantung di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya dan minusnya lambang desa Negara air itu.

Naruto melihat ada batu kerikil yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran sejenisnya. Dia segera mengangkat batu itu dengan kaki layaknya dia mengangkat bola seperti pemain professional dan menendangnya dengan keras kearah muka Zabuza. Sayangnya reflex Zabuza tidak bisa dianggap biasa, batu itu ditangkap dengan satu tangan kosong yang tidak memegang pedang raksasanya. Naruto hanya berdecak kesal akan hal itu, Naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan tekanan angin yang cukup besar seperti latihannya membelah air terjun. Zabuza sedikit terdorong dengan jurus Naruto namun dia segera mengatasinya dengan menancapkan pedangnya diaspal jembatan sehingga dia mendapat kembali keseimbangannya.

Tapi entah darimana, tiba-tiba Kakashi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan tangan kanannya sudah dialiri listrik, Kakashi langsung menjulurkan tangan kanannya agar jurusnya tersebut dapat mengenai Zabuza. Dengan enggan Zabuza melepaskan pedang besarnya dan melompat kebelakang sehingga dia terhindar dari serangan Kakashi. Langsung saja Zabuza menciptakan 6 naga yang terbuat dari Air dan mereka menyerang Kakashi sekaligus. Kakashi tau dia tidak bisa menghindar maka dari itu dia menarik pedang Zabuza dan melemparkan pedang tersebut kepada pemiliknya dengan bagian mata pedang mengarah pada Zabuza. Sang pemilik tidak bisa langsung saja menerima pedangnya sembarangan, kalau dia melepaskan segelnya maka naganya kemungkinan akan hilang dan dia tidak bisa menerima pedang itu jika mata pedangnya mengarah pada dirinya. Dengan bantuan naga air yang dia ciptakan, bagian belakang naga itu menyenggol Zabuza sehingga dia dapat menghindar diudara sekalipun.

Namun sepertinya tidak seperti yang diharapkan Zabuza, memang benar dia berhasil menghindari pedangnnya sendiri tetapi tetap saja bagian pundak kirinya sedikit terkena pedangnya dan entah kenapa tubuh Zabuza serasa kesemutan luar biasa sehingga Naga air yang hendak menyerang Kakashi menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan Zabuza jatuh terjelembab dengan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau jangan-jangan—"

"Ya, kau benar." potong Kakashi sambil menatap Zabuza tajam, "Aku mengalirkan Raikiri pada pedangmu, keputusan tepat bukan?" mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Zabuza langsung mengumpat atas kebodohannya. Sementara Kakashi memalingkan badannya dari Zabuza menuju Naruto.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau tolong Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan." Naruto langsung menangguk dan melompat menuju ketempat Sasuke bertarung dengan Haku. Naruto melompat kearah tiang penyangga jembatan dan melihat Sasuke masing menghindari jarum dan benda-benda kecil dari pistol yang masing-masing keluar dari dalam cermin buatan Haku. Segera Naruto melompat dan membuat tangannya teraliri cakra biru berbentuk tangan monster—jika dibayangkan tangan itu layaknya tangan Kyuubi hanya saja berwarna biru—dan mencakar sebagian kaca yang menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sementara yang ditanya hanya dia tidak menjawab, terkejut mungkin.

"Huh, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto melihat Sasuke sejenak, banyak luka goresan dan juga beberapa jarum menancap pada tubuhnya, kalau mau dibilang tidak apa-apa sangatlah tidak mungkin tapi namanya juga Uchiha, gengsi bagi mereka adalah nomor satu, dasar.

"Bodoh, lebih baik kau menyimpan cakramu, biar aku yang menghadapinya disini." Naruto melihat seorang dengan topeng putih sedang menghadangnya. Pistol siap mengarah kepada Naruto dan langsung saja si topeng putih itu mengeluarkan butiran-butiran benda kecil berwarna perunggu dari dalam pistol itu. Naruto menahan semua benda-benda itu dengan cakra tangan monster miliknya. Setelah rentetan serangan itu berhenti Naruto melihat benda-benda yang baru saja dilontarkan pistol si topeng putih. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa benda sekecil ini bisa terasa berbahaya, padahal dia tidak pernah menemukan benda ini sebelumnya namun tetap saja perasaannya berkata kalau benda-benda yang berada ditangannya ini adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Untuk lebih jelasnya dia langsung menanyakan tentang benda-benda kecil itu pada Sasuke.

"Itu peluru, terbuat dari timah, agar memiliki daya lontar yang bagus makan didalamnya dipasang mesiu dan peluru itu dapat menembus tubuhmu." Naruto tidak mengerti akan penjelasan dari Sasuke, tapi dari kata dapat menembus tubuh sudah jelas itu berbahaya.

Melihat peluru yang berada ditangannya sekarang tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Naruto. Dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Haku sedang me-Reload senjatanya. Naruto langsung melempar peluru-peluru yang dia dapat dari serangan Haku akan tetapi peluru itu tidak terlempar secara lurus tapi malah berputar diudara dan jelas-jelas tidak berefek apa-apa ketika peluru itu mengenai Haku.

"Dasar bodoh peluru hanya berfungsi jika dimasukan kepada senjata seperti pistol!" Naruto tidak mengubris perkataan Sasuke barusan, karena dia mempunyai sebuah rencana akan hal ini.

"Sasuke, lihat kearah belakangmu,"

"Apa?" Naruto menatap tajam mata Sasuke seakan-akan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sasuke yang seakan mengerti mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, mereka kini tengah beradu dugaan Naruto benar, Haku akan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang dan ketika saat itu tiba, mereka harus segera menghindar. Dugaan Naruto ternyata benar, sesaat Haku ingin menembakan peluru kearah mereka secara cepat sebuah cermin terbentuk dengan cepatnya dihadapan Sasuke dengan bayangan Haku didalamnya.

"NARUTO SEKARAAANG!" teriakan Sasuke langsung diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka menghindar dengan arah yang berlawanan—Jika dilihat dari posisi Haku maka Naruto melompat ke arah kanan dan Sasuke ke arah kiri. Pistol Haku memuntahkan pelurunya begitu pula dengan bayangannya. Langsung saja kaca itu retak dan Haku sedikit terhuyung dengan bagian tangan kirinya dialiri oleh darahnya sendiri akibat peluru dari bayangannya sendiri yang mengenai dirinya."

"Hehehehe, senjata makan tuan, iyakan?" ejek Naruto. Tiba-tiba Haku terlihat akan membuat segel. Langsung saja Naruto ikut membuat segel, tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke juga sama-sama membuat Segel. Diantara mereka bertiga, Sasuke telah meyelesaikan segelnya terlebih dahulu, diikuti dengan Naruto dimana segel jurusnya sudah selesai.

'_Fire Release: Great fire ball no Jutsu_!'' teriak Sasuke dalam hati sambil memuntahkan bola api raksasa kearah Haku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto seakan meniup udara disekitarnya sehingga semua yang berada didepannya seakan terdorong, '_Wind Release: Pressure Damage_!'

Serangan Bola api raksasa Sasuke langsung berkombinasi dengan serangan tekanan penghancur milik Naruto. segera saja serangan itu menciptakan bola api super raksasa yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Haku. Pada akhirnya sebagian jembatan itu terbakar akibat serangan dari kombinasi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sambil terengah-engah Naruto menThumb-up Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau serangan tadi kita sebut _Solar Beam No Jutsu_?" ujar Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Boleh juga namanya, untuk orang bodoh macam kau, cukup kreatif."

"Hei! Apa katamu?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita temui si guru bodoh itu, mungkin dia sudah membereskan si muka perban itu." ucap Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke harus menarik kata-katanya karena ketika mereka sampai ketempat Kakashi dan Zabuza. Terpampang jelas-jelas bahwa Kakashi sedang terperangkap didalam bola air ciptaan Zabuza. Jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian waktu didunia Shinobi dulu, yah hampir sama persis pikir Naruto.

"Cih si guru Kakashi itu, malah terperangkap disaat seperti ini!" kata Naruto kesal. Baru saja dia hendak maju untuk menolong sang guru tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke,

"Jangan terburu-buru, lihat dulu situasinya, kita harus memikirkannya secara matang." apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga, Naruto mulai berpikir, aneh kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali berpikir? Ah sudahlah, Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya ketika melawan Zabuza. Sasuke akan menggunakan Fuma Shuriken dan Naruto akan menjadi bayangan dari Shuriken tersebut dari belakang. Tapi dimana dia mendapat Shuriken raksasa itu? '_Henge No Jutsu_'? ah kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi. Naruto langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Sasuke merasa aneh akan hal itu namun dia tahu kemungkinan Naruto telah mendapat ide.

"Kau ada ide?"

"Begitulah, lihat ini." Naruto langsung membuat clone sekitar 3 buah dan ketiga-tiganya langsung berubah menjadi Shuriken raksasa berwarna hitam. Setelah mendengarkan ide dari Naruto, Sasuke sedikit takjub dengan ide itu. Segera Sasuke mengambil Shuriken raksasa tersebut dan melemparkannya kearah Zabuza. Zabuza langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dia melihat kearah belakang tubuhnya dan melihat Shuriken Raksasa tengah mengarah kearahnya. Sontak dia ingin menebas Shuriken itu namun sayang seribu sayang, pedang yang seharusnya dia pegang sedang tidak ada, pedang itu terlontar keluar jembatan akibat pertarungan dengan Kakashi.

"Bedebah!" umpat Zabuza sambil menundukan badannya membuat Shuriken itu lewat , namun dia melihat lagi Shuriken Raksasa yang sama mengarah kearah dirinya ketika dia melihat lewat sela pergelangan kakinya. Langsung saja dia melompat menghindari Shuriken kedua itu.

"Bayangan Shuriken ya, tapi itu saja belum cukup un—" ucapan Zabuza berhenti saat dia melihat Naruto sudah beradaa ! meter didepan dirinya dan dia memegang Shuriken yang baru saja dilempar kearah dirinya barusan.

"Bagaimana-?" tanpa mendengar perkataan Zabuza, Naruto melempar Shurikennya, disaat itu pula suara desingan aneh terdengar dari arah belakang Zabuza. Mata Zabuza benar-benar melotot saat itu. Sebuah Shuriken(lagi) mengarah pada dirinya dan ini dari dua arah. Posisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Zabuza karena dia tengah melayang di sepertinya dewi Fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya. Haku langsung muncul tepat disamping Zabuza. Dengan cepat Haku menembak kedua Shuriken dan bayangan Naruto hingga mereka menghilang menjadi asap. Zabuza langsung bernafas lega akan hal itu.

"Aku berhutang terima kasih atas hal itu Haku." ucap Zabuza sambil mengusap kepala Haku, "Kemana topengmu?"

"Hancur akibat mereka." Haku menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiri, mereka sungguh tercengang karena Haku dapat lolos dari serangan tadi. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu Haku, segera habisi mereka."

"Laksanakan tuan." tiba-tiba saja langit dan awan yang awalnya berwarna orangnye akibat sunset sekarang berubah menjadi kelabu dan menurunkan hujan lebat. Ditambah lagi setiap air hujan itu menyentuh tanah air-air itu berubah menjadi uap dingin sehingga sekarang disekitar jembatan itu tertutup kabut yang sangat tebal. Jarak pandang mereka tidak lebih dari 1m, Naruto mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini. Benar saja, secara tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi tembakan peluru terdengar dan sebutir peluru langsung menggores pipi kanan langsung menengok asal peluru tersebut berasal, tapi dari arah lain muncul sebuah jarum kecil yang mengenai tangan kirinya.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini?" geram Sasuke kesal. Dia mencoba melihat daerah sekitarnya tapi dia benar-benar tidak melihat apapun.

"Teme, kau itu Uchiha-kan? Gunakan Sharinganmu dan lihat sekelilingmu sekarang!" Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, Naruto yang melihat itu jadi bingung sendiri karena otaknya yang pas-pasan dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu. Dengan segera Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan dan melihat sekitarnya yang ternyata membuatnya terkejut.

"Ugh, celaka…" ucap Sasuke sedikit pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita…"

"Kita apa?"

"Kita terkepung…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita terkepung bodoh! Cermin-cermin buatan orang itu sudah mengepung kita, kita terjebak mengerti!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafasnya, persis seperti dulu. Untuk memperjelas keadaan Naruto menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menyingkirkan kabut yang mengganggu dan benar saja, cermin-cermin itu sudah mengepung mereka.

"Cih, dasar sial." Sasuke segera membentuk segel dan api keluar dari mulut. Naruto juga demikian, dia menempelkan tangannya pada aspal dan mengeluarkan gelombang angin yang besar sehingga api yang diciptakan Sasuke menyebar kesegala arah, tapi karena ulahnya tersebut Sasuke malah terkena imbasnya.

"OI DOBE BEGO! LIAT PERBUATANMU!" teriak Sasuke yang tubuhnya juga ikut terbakar akibat apinya sendiri. Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir kuda.

"Jurus kalian memang hebat tapi kalian terlalu Naif." akibat suara dari Haku, mereka berdua langsung sadar jika ada suatu yang janggal. Namun mereka terlambat menyadarinya bahwa kaca-kaca tersebut tidak hancur. Langsung saja mereka dihujani dengan jarum dari berbagai arah dan mengakibatkan Naruto maupun Sasuke hampir seperti landak karena banyaknya jarum yang tertancap pada tubuh mereka.

"Sialan," geram Naruto, "Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak… Haku, apa kau memasukan racun.."

"Tidak, itu akibat dari serangan banyaknya jarum, setidaknya itu menghambat gerakanmu untuk serangan berikutnya." ucap Haku sambil mengeluarkan jarum-jarum ditangannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan hal konyol ini?" Sasuke berlari menerjang salah satu cermin tersebut tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"HEEEAAAAAA!"

"Terlalu Naif." langsung saja bayangan Haku yang dipantulkan di cermin itu melemparkan jarum-jarum kepada Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terlempar dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya.. "Haku, kau!" tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit ditubuh Naruto menghilang. Langsung saja dia membuat clone yang banyak dan para clone Naruto langsung menghajar cermin-cermin yang diciptakan Haku. Sayangnya pukulan Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa malah Haku segera menyerang balik dengan dengan melempar jarum dalam jumlah banyak.

"UUAAGHH!" teriak Naruto ketika dia jatuh. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri lagi dan bertarung.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Tiba-tiba Haku keluar dari cerminnya dan menebas Naruto dengan Pisau belati sehingga bagian lengan kirinya tergores. Ketika Naruto berbalik ingin mencari Haku ternyata dia sudah berada didalam cerminnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang punggunnya, Haku menorehkan luka kembali sebuah luka dengan belatinya dan itu terjadi berkali-kali sehingga tubuh Naruto berlumuran darah dan bekas torehan dimana-mana.

"Sepertiya sudah saat aku menyelesaikan ini, orang lemah seperti kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan mati disini." Haku dengan semua bayangannya dicermin menodongkan pistol kearah Naruto, Naruto menutup matanya bersiap menerima apa yang terjadi.

CLIK! CLIK! CLIK!

"Cih, pelurunya habis, tapi tak apa, setidaknya ada ini." Haku segera mengeluarkan jarum dari kantung peralatanya bersiap melempar jarum-jarum itu pada Naruto, tapi perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul pada benak Naruto, terasa seperti déjà vu. Dugaan dibenaknya bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke tiba-tiba akan muncul didepannya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Nah selamat tinggal." Haku langsung melempar jarum-jarum yang berada ditangannya dan diikuti dengan seluruh bayangannya yang berada dicermin. Naruto tahu bahwa dia harus segera menghindar dengan menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang dengan cara terlentang, namun dia tidak bisa karena Sasuke segera menerjang untuk menolong dirinya. Naruto mencoba menghalau tindakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tapi dia gagal karena Sasuke terlebih dahulu memegang bagian belakang kerah seragam Naruto dan menariknya sehingga Naruto terjatuh.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! CRAASS!

Bunyi tusukan hujan jarum terdengar keras dari depan Naruto. Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke kini telah tertusuk dengan puluhan jarum yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Naruto.

"Mana…aku tahu…tubuhku..ber-bergerak sendiri.." seketika itu, Sasuke langsung ambruk namun Naruto segera saja memegang Sasuke. "Sialan…padahal aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi…SIALAN!" amarah Naruto langsung bangkit, cakra merah tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Matanya langsung berubah merah darah dan jarum-jarum yang berada ditubuhnya langsung copot dengan sendirinya.

"GHAAAAA!"

"_**NARUTO! Tahan emosimu, jika kau berubah dalam mode Kyuubi itu—**_"

"_Tenang Kyuu, aku hanya melepaskan cakramu untuk memulihkan tubuhku._" Naruto melihat tubuhnya yang kini sudah sembuh total karena cakra merah yang dia pinjam sedikit dari Kyuubi.

"_**Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan coba-coba pakai mode itu mengerti**_**?**"

"_Ok_." Naruto segera menutup matanya. Ketika dia membuka matanya bentuk mata itu sudah tidak berwarna merah lagi melainkan pola riak air tanda mata Rinnegan.

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" teriak Naruto setelah membuat segel Kagebunshin. 2 clone dirinya langsung saja muncul tepat dikanan dan kiri Naruto. "Salah satu dari kalian bawa Sasuke ketempat ayahnya dan yang lain cepat panggil Sakura kesini!" perintah Naruto dan langsung saja kedua clonenya menjalankan perintahnya. Dengan bantuan Rinnegan, kedua clonenya dapat menghancurkan satu kaca sehingga mereka dapat lolos dari kubah kaca yang dibuat Haku. Sementara Naruto yang asli tetap ditempat.

"Hm..lolos ya, tapi bocah itu akan mati dan kau akan segera menyusulnya." dengan cepat Haku melempar rentetan jarum kearah Naruto.

"_Shinra Tensei_.." sebuah tekanan udara meledak dari arah Naruto menyebabkan Haku terlempar keluar dari kaca-kaca buatannya yang kini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau! apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghajarmu, itu saja." ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Haku. "_Banso Tenin_." Haku tiba-tiba tertarik kearah Naruto dengan kekuatan aneh yang amat kuat dan cepat. Setelah dekat, Naruto menghajar muka Haku sehingga topeng yang dia gunakan hancur berkeping-keping dan dia juga jatuh terjelembab dibelakang Naruto.

"Aku tadi hanya menahan tenaga saja, jika aku serius aku akan menjatuhkan meteor kearahmu dan kupastikan jika itu terjadi kau pasti mati." ucap Naruto melihat Haku yang tak bergerak dari tempat dia terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Haku masih dalam posisi tidak bergerak.

"Karena aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi." ucap Naruto. Haku tiba-tiba bangkit dan menerjang Naruto. " Kalau begitu kau harus!" tapi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan dan dia langsung muncul tepat dibelakang Haku.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan halus bersarang di tengkuk Haku sehingga orang tersebut. Sebelum Haku jatuh pingsan, Naruto sudah memenggang Haku agar orang itu tidak menghantam aspal jembatan yang keras. Naruto membalikan badan Haku agar dia bisa melihat wajah lawannya dengan jelas. Naruto menatap Haku sedih, dia tahu masa lalu Haku didunianya dan mungkin saja Haku yang didunia ini mengalami nasib yang sama.

Setelah membaringkan Haku didekat tiang penyangga jembatan, Naruto segera pergi untuk menolong gurunya. Saat sampai, dia melihat bahwa Kakashi masih terkurung dalam penjara air. '_Dasar guru payah._' batin Naruto. Segera dia melompat dan mengeluarkan sebuah tekanan angin dari mulutnya. Sontak karena kaget, Zabuza langsung melompat menghindar membiarkan Kakashi terbebas dari kurungannya. Sebelum tekanan angin sampai, Kakashi juga langsung menghindar dari sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa guru?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi mengangguk, ia terengah-engah karena terlalu lama pada kurungan air buatan Zabuza. "Yah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto melangkah maju menuju tempat Zabuza berdiri

"Jadi kau sudah mengalahkan Haku, diluar dugaan."

"Semua yang ada didunia ini tidak selalu sesuai yang kita duga." Naruto maju menerjang Zabuza, begitu juga dengan Zabuza. Mereka berdua beradu pukulan dengan sengit. Disaat Naruto berhasil memukul perut Zabuza, Zabuza juga ikut memukul wajah Naruto. Pertarungan tangan kosongpun berlanjut dengan sengit, kadang Naruto berada dalam posisi terpojok dan kadang pula Naruto berhasil memojokan Zabuza.

BUAK!

Sebuah tendangan keras tepat pada muka Zabuza sehingga Zabuza terpelanting hampir jatuh dari jembatan. Zabuza mulai berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan marah. Tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kini Naruto tengah memegang sebuah Shuriken Raksasa di tangannya.

"Kau mau menipuku dengan Clone bodohmu lagi hah, bocah!"

"Tidak juga." kata Naruto mantap. Tiba-tiba Shuriken raksasa yang berada ditangannya berubah menjadi Shukriken raksasa berwarna biru dan tipis. "Aku tidak hanya mengubah clone-ku jadi Shuriken raksasa saja tapi aku benar-benar mengubah wujud clone-ku menjadi Fuma Shuriken yang terbuat dari cakra angin."

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, pada dasarnya clone adalah kumpulan cakra yang kita buat dengan memanfaatkan perubahan wujud, dengan memanfaatkan perubahan wujud cakra tersebut aku dapat memanipulasinya menjadi seperti ini. " Naruto menunjuk cakra Shuriken yang berada ditangannya. "Untunglah aku punya Rinnegan."

"KAU!" segera saja Zabuza membuat segel, tapi Naruto juga segera melancarkan serangannya. "_Wind release: Fuma Shuriken_!" Shuriken angin buatan Naruto melaju cepat mengarah pada Zabuza. Sebelum Shuriken itu sampai, tiba-tiba jembatan bergetar hebat dan muncul seekor Naga berwarna biru muda. Tentu saja karena Naga itu muncul secara tiba-tiba serangan Shuriken Naruto malah mengenai sang Naga.

"GRAAAAAOOOWW!" jerit marah Naga itu. wajar saja, baru saja dia muncul di lokasi dimana dia dipanggil tiba-tiba langsung terkena serangan, untuk makhluk ciptaan dewa macam dewa Jashin kepercayaan dukun Hidan, sang Naga langsung mengamuk dan menyemburkan Air yang kencang dari mulutnya kesegala arah. Naruto melompat menghindar sambil membuat Shuriken angin kembali. Zabuza melihat itu, dengan cepat dia menyerang Naruto dengan menyemburkan Air dari mulutnya sehingga jurus Naruto gagal dan dia terbawa semburan air.

BRUAGH!

"UGH!" Naruto menabrak tiang penyangga jembatan dengan cukup keras. Kepalanya pusing bukan main serta nafasnya menjadi sesak akibat benturan barusan. Butuh beberapa detik hingga rasa pusingnya berhenti. Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri namun secara tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok hitam besar didepannya sedang mengangkat tangan miliknya tinggi-tinggi.

DASH!

BRUAAAGH!

"UAAAAARGGHHH!" jerit Naruto. dia merasa dorongan serta irisan sesuatu benda tajam dan keras mengenai bahu serta lengan kirinya. Dia terlempar 4 hingga 5 meter kearah kanan dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu Naruto melihat dari sudut matanya ternyata yang menyerangnya adalah Naga biru yang baru saja Zabuza panggil.

"Huh, payah! Padahal permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai, kalau begitu akan aku selesaikan!" Zabuza serta naga biru itu bergerak menuju Naruto. Derap kaki sang Naga membuat jembatan itu bergetar. Naruto mencoba berdiri dan dia ingin segera membuat segel suatu jurus. Sayangnya kirinya tidak mau diajak kompromi, tangan kirinya tidak mau digerakan. Naga Zabuza kini telah tepat didepan Naruto, siap menerkam musuhnya yang kini tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba sebuah Serigala yang memancarkan petir muncul begitu saja dan menubruk sang Naga dengan keras. Naga itu menjerit serta bergetar hebat. Listrik dari Serigala barusan mengalir kesepenjuru tubuh Naga. Setelah Serigala itu menghilang Naga itu ambruk tak bergerak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto." tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Ya, hanya luka kecil di tangan." Kakashi melihat bekas luka yang tertoreh dikulit Naruto. anehnya luka-luka itu segera menutup dengan sendirinya. Kakashi merasa pernah melihat penyembuhan seperti ini tetapi dia lupa entah dimana.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, namun sebelum Naruto memegang tangan Kakashi bunyi tebasan tiba-tiba berbunyi dari balik punggung Kakashi.

CRASH!

"UGGHH!" rintih Kakashi yang kini punggungnya tertoreh sayatan pedang milik Zabuza

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari hah!"

"Kau, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan pedang itu kembali?" Zabuza tersenyum mengejek atas pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kau tadi melempar pedangku menuju ke air bukan? Cukup mudah bagiku untuk mengambilnya kembali." Kakashi merutuki kesalahan yang dia perbuat. "Sekarang, MATILAH KALIAN BERDU—"

"KAKAK!" teriak suara perempuan dari balik punggung Zabuza. Dikejauhan Naruto melihat disana terdapat Naruko yang berdiri-dengan clone Naruto tentunya- menatapnya. Disana juga terdapat Sakura yang tengah mengobati Fugaku serta Sasuke dengan kotak obat yang dia bawa.

"BODOH KENAPA KALIAN BAWA DIA KESINI JUGA." teriak Naruto.

"Maaf tapi dia yang memaksa—" sebelum selesai akan perkataaan clone Naruto , Naruko langsung mempotongnya. "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh HAH!"

Zabuza yang perhatiannya tengah teralihkan langsung saja diserang oleh Kakashi dengan Raikirinya. Namun Zabuza dapat menahannya dengan pengorbanan pedangnya patah menjadi dua bagian. Kakashi langsung saja menyerang Zabuza kembali, namun sebuah hantaman benda besar telah menghentikan serangan tersebut. Ternyata Naga biru itu bangkit kembali dan kini tengan menghadang Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Naga ini tidak mudah untuk dibunuh begitu saja, lagi pula.." Zabuza melihat kearah Naruko. "Mereka boleh juga aku bunuh." ucapan Zabuza membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto ingin menghentikan Zabuza tapi Naga besar merepotkan ini menghalanginya. Zabuza kini berlari kearah Naruko dan Sakura. Naruto dapat melihat kalau Naruko dan Sakura kini tengah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Zabuza, entah apa yang akan mereka perbuat.

"MATI KALIAAAAN!" teriak Zabuza. Pedangnya yang patah dia angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Namun sebelum Zabuza dapat menebaskan pedangnya ke Naruko ataupun Sakura, sebuah Kunai melayang kearahnya. Sontak Zabuza ingin menghindar hanya saja sesosok lelaki pirang dengan mata biru serta jubah putihnya muncul entah darimana. Di detik berikutnya sebuah cahaya biru terang muncul diikuti dengan teriakan yang memilukan.

BLAAAAARRRR!

BUUAAAGHH!

"AAAAAARGGGHH!"

"Eh!"

"Ayah?" ternyata yang menjerit bukanlah Zabuza melaikan Minato yang kini jatuh tengkurap. Sementara Zabuza tengah pingsan di dalam lubang besar setelah cahaya biru terang itu menghilang.

"Adududududuh, kok aku yang dipukul sih?" ucap Minato lirih.

"Habis, Ayah tiba-tiba muncul didepan kami, padahal kami ingin menghajar orang itu. dasar ayah bodoh!" balas Naruko tanpa ada rasa prihatin sama sekali. Minato Sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Ah, maaf paman, kami tidak sengaja." Bukannya Naruko yang meminta maaf malah Sakura yang meminta maaf. Payah deh.

"Lagi pula kenapa Ayah ada disini?"

"Yah itu.."

"Tuan Minato!" panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut merah cerah. Wanita itu bermata merah dengan setelan baju jubah dokter yang berwarna putih. Dia juga memegang sebuah benda yang dibalut oleh sebuah kain berwarna ungu.

"Akari, apa kau bawa pedangnya?" Akari mengangguk, dia segera menyerahkan benda itu pada Minato. Minato segera melepaskan kain ungu tersebut. Kini Minato telah memegang sebuah pedang pendek dengan corak hijau di bagian pinggiran serta ukiran emas pada bagian tengah bilahnya. Bilahnya sendiri berbentuk kunai serta sebuah bola Kristal putih telah dipasang diantara bilah dengan pegangannya.

"Jadi ini pedang _Ryujiin_ itu?" ucap Minato kagum. Ketika dia memegang gagang pedang Ryuujin, pedang itu mengeluarkan aura kuning yang menggalir dari tangan Minato menuju ujung bilah pedang Ryuujin. Minato sejenak mengagumi pedang yang dia pegang namun dia langsung sadar apa tujuannya kesini. Dia melihat kearah Naga yang masih menghalangi Naruto dan Kakashi. Minato melepaskan kunai tiga cabang miliknya kearah Naga biru dan didetik berikutnya Minato sudah berada dipunggung monster bersisik itu.

Naga itu sadar apa yang terjadi, dia membalikan kepalanya untuk mencoba menerkam Minato, sayangnya itu tidak berhasil karena Minato melompat menghindar dan menebaskan pedang itu tepat di hidung Naga. Naga itu meraung marah. Dia mengamuk dengan menyemburkan air dari mulurnya secara asal, akan tetapi Minato terus menghilang dan muncul disudut yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh kepala Naga secara mendadak. Minato terus menebas-nebas pedangnya ketubuh musuhnya sehingga Naga itu sempoyongan. Minato mendarat di aspal memunggungi Naruto maupun Kakashi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato tanpa menengokan kepalanya kepada lawan bicaranya. "Kau datang tepat waktu guru,"

"Eh? Guru?" Naruto menatap Kakashi dan Minato bolak-balik seakan tidak percaya kalau Minato adalah guru dari gurunya. "Jadi ayah kau—" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Minato tiba-tiba ambruk. Kakashi serta Naruto buru-buru mengangkatnya ke posisi duduk.

"Guru, kau kenapa?"

"Ugh, aku tidak tahu, rasanya aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi." ucap Minato dengan suara yang lemah. Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat pedang yang dibawa ayahnya. Dia sangat mengenal betul pedang itu, pedang Naga yang dibawa Akari tempo dulu untuk melawan Naga elemen tanah yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang Konoha. Pedang satu-satunya yang Naruto tahu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa namun memiliki efek samping akan membunuh pemegang pedang itu dengan mengambil cakranya dalam jumlah besar. Hanya saja untuk Naruto ceritanya lain.

"Ayah, pinjamkan pedang itu padaku." Permintaan Naruto membuat Minato kaget. "Jangan Naruto, kau masih terluka dan pedang ini bukan pedang biasa, kalau kau memegangnya—"

"Aku tahu kalau aku dapat terbunuh bukan?" ucap Naruto tegas "Tapi hanya aku yang dapat mengendalikan pedang itu, percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage!" Minato terpaku dengan perkataan Naruto, dia sempat ragu akan keselamatan anaknya namun melihat tatapan Naruto yang tanpa ragu serta perkataannya yang tegas dia menyerahkan pedang itu pada Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Ryuujin." Naruto menggenggam erat pedangnnya dan disaat yang bersamaan pedang itu mengeluarkan aliran cakra putih. Bola crystal pada pedang Ryuujin itu berpendar warna-warni layaknya warna pelangi. Disekitar Naruto kini angin tengah bergemuruh kencang, ombak mengamuk, tanah bergetar, petir menggelegar serta lingkaran api muncul disekitar tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kelima elemen alam yang tengah mengamuk saat ini seperti memberikan kekuatan kepada Naruto dan pedangnya. "Ayo kita selesaikan Ryuujin." Naruto berlari menerjang sang Naga air. Dia melompat tinggi untuk menebas kepala sang Naga. Naga itu juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia membuat perlindungan dengan topan-topan air layaknya dinding yang sulit ditembus di sekitar tubuhnya. Seakan tidak perduli, Naruto terus menerjang sang Naga. Melihat kenekatan Naruto, Naga itu menyemburkan Air bertekanan tinggi dari mulutnya.

Serangan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa karena pedang Naruto seakan melindungi dirinya dari serangan tersebut. Semburan air tersebut terbelah menjadi dua oleh Naruto yang menghunuskan pedangnya terus menuju musuhnya. Pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil menembus pertahanan Naga air itu dan menusuk hidungnya. Naga itu menjerit kesakitan, disaat itu Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya pada hidung sang Naga. Dia ingat perkataan Akari dulu bahwa untuk mengalahkan Naga itu dia harus menebas sesuatu yang bercahaya tersebut. Naruto segera mencabut pedangnya dan menebasnya hingga sesuatu yang berada di hidung Naga itu rusak dan diikuti dengan menghilangnya Naga biru. Naruto berputar diudara dan mendarat aspal jembatan, dia melihat pedang Ryuujin berada ditangannya.

"Sepertinya di dunia ini kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai ya Kyuu?"

'_**Huft, sepertinya begitu**_'

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke yang lain."

**TBC**

**NB: Naga, Akari dan pedangnya saya ambil dari Naruto shippuden Dragonblade Chronicles.**

**untuk Hinata, dia keluarnya sekitar chap depan, tenang aja readers ok?  
><strong>

**Maaf kalau disini banyak yang OOC.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya, walau kelihatannya fic ini membosankan serta updatenya hampir sebulan lebih akan tetapi Author berharap ada yang ingin meReview fic ini.**

**Kritik, Saran, Flame yang berkualitas? Diterima disini.**

**Silakan kalau mau me review klik pada link dibawah saya ini**


	6. Konoha park land

**Wah saya kembali lagi dan dengan chap baru tentunya.**

**maaf bila tulisan saya berantakan, maklum masih pemula. hehehe**

**terima kasih atas reviewnya**

**Sakura 33**

**Ipjinchuuriki junibi  
><strong>

**Zaa-chan**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

**Nokin**

**Aria**

**Rararara**

**Okarasdianto**

**Setsuko Mizuka**

**Shyoul Lavaen**

**Kutsunebi Kuro Hyuuga**

**Hwang Energy**

**dan juga para Readers yang sudah membaca fic saya,**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning:Fanon,gaje, membosankan.**

**Konoha park land**

"Yak, jawaban yang tepat Hinata." kata Kakashi. Anak-anak pun memberi tepuk tangan sebagai applause kepada Hinata-kecuali Sasuke- yang berhasil menjawab soal yang dibuat Kakashi di papan tulis. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti tentang rumus perbandingan X dan Y ataupun dengan statistik, bah! Pelajaran yang memuakan. Naruto memandang Hinata yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, wajah putihnya kini merona merah, mungkin karena dia malu mendapat applause seperti tadi.

"Hey Hinata, kok mukamu merah?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Malu ya? hehehehe."

"A-ah, en-enggak kok, ha-hanya sedikit—"

"Grogi?"potong Sasuke. Naruto menengok kebelakang ketempat Sasuke duduk, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa? Sudah jelaskan kalau dia(Hinata) grogi, begitu kok ditanyain?"

"Teme, kau tidak usah merusak suasana seperti itu kenapa? Hah~ dasar payah." ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Eh, merusak suasana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah, tidak-tidak Hinata, hehhehehe." kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya menjawab "Oh." Dan duduk ditempat duduknya. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa asing dengan Hinata yang berada di dunia ini, Hinata yang disini menurut Naruto terasa dingin terhadapnya, mulai dari tatapannya—walau lebih mendekat kearah takut dibandingkan dingin, lalu sikapnya juga sedikit datar terhadap Naruto, yah walaupun Hinata masih memiliki sikap pemalu yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya tetapi tetap saja... mengingat hal itu Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi.

Pada dasarnya, wajar sih Hinata disini sedikit berbeda dari Hinata yang dulu dia kenal. Toh dia juga dari dunia yang berbeda, ditambah lagi Hinata yang disini adalah murid pindahan, jelas saja sikap Hinata yang di dunianya dulu berbeda dengan di dunia ini. Naruto melihat perban yang melilit tangan kirinya. Jika Naruto mengingatnya sudah 5 hari lewat sejak kejadian itu, pertarungan pertamanya di dunia ini. Pertarungan melawan Zabuza dan Haku, menurut kabar yang Naruto dengar mereka ditangkap oleh satuan pasukan keamanan Konoha. Kebetulan ayahnya—Minato—yang menangani mereka berdua, tentu saja dia adalah salah satu bagian dari pasukan keamanan Konoha. Ah iya dalam pertarungan itu dia juga mendapatkan pedang Ryuujin, pedang yang pernah dia pakai untuk melawan naga-naga di gunung Kohryu tempo dulu dan di akhiri dia harus membunuh Genryu sang dewa Naga saat itu.

Naruto melihat kearah luar jendela saat ini, cuaca yang bagus menurutnya ditambah dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang bertebaran, sepertinya dia sedang berada di musim semi, ditambah dengan bunyi beberapa serangga yang terdengar menambah ketenangan jiwa. Wah, enaknya hari begini bagusnya untuk piknik. Sayang itu hanya ada di khayalan Naruto saja karena tiba-tiba kepalanya ditoyor oleh seseorang yang tidak mengerti sopan-santun sama sekali.

"Hey, ngerti sopan santun gak si—" Naruto langsung terdiam. Dihadapannya kini terpapang jelas seorang Kakashi yang menatapnya tajam dari balik buku Matematika yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? apa kau mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan?" tanya Kakashi "A-Anu—itu..." Keringat dingin pun keluar dari wajah Naruto, dia dari tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari gurunya, celakanya dia kedapatan lagi bengong.

"Aku lihat dari tadi kau melihat keluar jendela? Uzumaki?" ucap Kakashi. "Diluar cerah ya?"

"I-iya guru, hahahha.." Naruto tertawa hambar, dilihatnya sang guru menunjuk-nunjuk kearah luar jendela saat ini.

"Nah, Naruto, bisa kau buka jendela yang berada di sebelahmu? Biar angin luar bisa masuk." Naruto langsung menuruti perintah sang guru. Jendela pun dibuka oleh Naruto. Udara segar dari alam menerpa wajahnya, dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara yang menyegarkan itu. '_Ah, udara yang sejuk, sepoi-sepoi pula, wah pikiranku langsung segar rasanya._' begitulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"_ Konoha hidden taijutsu ougi_," sebuah ucapan mengerikan terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan takut-takut Naruto melirik dibalik punggungnya. Disana Kakashi sudah berjongkok dengan mata yang berbinar mengerikan. "_Sennen __goroshi_!" sebuah tusukan jari A.K.A Tusbol Kakashi langsung bersarang pada pantat Naruto. "UUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto menjerit mengerikan. Rasa sakitnya membuat ia terbang melayang keluar jendela layaknya torpedo yang baru diluncurkan.

"Selamat menikmati cuaca cerahnya Naruto, Hahahahaha!" ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu bersumpah akan membalas gurunya itu.

.

.

.

"Aduh~pantatku~" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya. Disampingnya, Kiba dan salah satu temannya yang gendut, Chouji, sedang memakan kripik kentang yang dibawa Chouji. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan mengakak habis-habisan. Melihat respon dari teman-temannya sebuah perempatan berwarna merah muncul di dahi Naruto. "Kalian! Kenapa malah tertawa!"

"Hahahahaha! Aku kira kau senang di tusbol, hahahahaha,!" ejek Kiba.

"Apa katamu!" Naruto yang kesal langsung menendang punggung Kiba sehingga kiba jatuh terlentang+tersedak kripik kentangnya yang baru masuk ke krongkongannya. "Oi Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

"Cih, apa yang mau aku lakukan?" Naruto langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat kedua pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berdiri sementara pasangan jari manis dan jari kelingkingnya dibiarkan terlipat. "Ini yang mau aku lakukan!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum iblis di wajahnya.

"HAH! KUDA-KUDA ITU—" kata-kata Kiba terhenti karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Buru-buru dia berlari menjauh dari iblis yang akan mengincar pantatnya kini. Sementara sang iblis A.K.A Naruto berlari mengejarnya dengan mata yang berbinar persis seperti mata Kakashi yang bersiap mengeluarkan jurus derita seribu tahun.

"RASAKAN INI KIBA!" teriak Naruto yang kini jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari Kiba

"UUAAAAA!"

"JURUS MEMATIKAN, HIDDEN TAIJUTSU OUGI!"

SFX: TING!

"SENNEN GOROSHI!" Jari-jari Naruto sudah meluncur kedepan target yang diincar, air ludahnya pun bercipratan kemana-nama layaknya anjing rabies yang nafsu ingin segera kawin. Kiba hanya berlari sambil menangis dengan memikirkan dia tidak akan menjadi pria perjaka sebentar lagi. Ya, hanya kurang dari 5cm lagi dia tidak akan jadi pria perawan lagi(?).

5 cm..

4cm..

3cm..

2cm..

1cm..

"TERIMA INI KIBA!" sayang seribu sayang, saat-saat dimana jari-jari Naruto yang baru saja menyentuh kain celana sekolah bagian pantat milik Kiba malah tidak jadi menusuk sang target karena tiba-tiba kerah seragam bagian belakang leher miliknya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Kesal, Naruto membalikan kepalanya melihat siapa pelaku yang berani-beraninya menggagalkan serangan derita seribu tahunnya kepada Kiba. Ternyata yang menariknya tadi adalah si Choiji.

"Chouji, apa yang kau lakukan! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" teriak Naruto karena kecewa rencana jeniusnya(?) gagal menusuk pantat Kiba dan dengan sangat-sangat tidak rela Naruto harus melihat Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas layaknya seorang juara yang barus saja memenangkan pertandingan dan dia berteriak-teriak "Aku selamat! Aku selamat! Huahahahaha!" dipinggiran atap sekolah . Sementara Chouji hanya tersenyum dengan wajah polos tanpa merasa sedikitpun ada dosa.

"Ah iya Naruto, aku lupa memberitahumu tadi, adikmu meminta kau menemuinya dikantin sekolah sekaramg." jelas Chouji, Naruto memandang Chouji sejenak untuk mencerna baik-baik maksud perkataan Chouji barusan. '_Kalau Naruko memanggil artinya…_" sebuah flashback langsung terngiang di otak Naruto yang dimana akhir-akhir ini atau bisa dibilang 5 hari belakangan ini kalau Naruko suka memporotin duit jajannya dengan kata-kata:

"_Kakak, bagi duit dong!"_

_"Kak beliin itu dong!"_

_"Kak aku lupa bawa bekal, bagi duit ya!"_

_"Kakak, aku lapar nih, beliin Ramen extra jumbo ya? pleasee!"_

Begitulah akhir-akhir ini dia harus kehilangan uang-uangnya secara tidak berperikeuangan, malah kalau dia menolak ya siap-siap aja mukanya berubah menjadi biru penuh lebam akibat tinju maut dari sang adik. Sepertinya kemampuan sejati ibunya benar-benar turun kepada Naruko sepenuhnya. Memikirkan hal itu Naruto jadi ngeri sendiri dan sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus memenuhi keinginan adiknya apapun resikonya.

Dengan enggan, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat adiknya menunggu. Segenap hati dia siapkan untuk merelakan uang-uangnya yang akan segera melayang sebentar lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia sampai di kantin sekolah yang berada di lantai dasar yang bertepatan pada pojokan kanan koridor jika posisi kita baru saja turun dari tangga utama sekolah. Naruto melihat Naruko sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati sebuah susu strawberry.

"Naruko, ada apa memanggilku? Kau mau meminta dibelikan sesuatu lagi ya?" ucap Naruto asal, kali aja jika Naruko akan memoroti dia lagi. Naruko sendiri menatap Naruto dengan tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya apa? aku hanya ingin menawari kakak sesuatu." ujar Naruko sambil merogoh kantung rok-nya."TARAA!" ucap Naruko setelah berhasil mengambil benda yang dimaksud. Naruto melihat 6 kupon berwarna biru dengan tulisan _Konoha Park Land_ disetiap kupon. "Besok hari Minggukan? Kebetulan aku dapat ini jadi kita bisa kesana bersama-sama."

"Apaan tuh Naruko?"

"Hah! Masa Kakak gak tau Konoha Park Land?" Naruto menggeleng-geleng tanda tidak tahu. Naruko langsung melepaskan nafas berat disertai sebuah gumam kalau kakaknya benar-benar amnesia tingkat tinggi. "Ini loh, sebuah taman bermain atau bisa dibilang taman riya, letaknya ada didekat pantai Konoha. Bagus loh tempatnya, wahananya seru-seru lagi." jelas Naruko. Di otak Naruto kini terbayang sebuah taman bermain dengan ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit dengan jumlah yang banyak. Namun Naruko langsung menepis khayalan bodoh milik kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Bukan-bukan yang seperti itu." ucap Naruko. "Di taman ini kita bisa main Jet coaster, ayunan yang bisa gerak sendiri, kincir raksasa, pokoknya banyak deh!" Naruto hanya ber-"Oh." ria pura-pura mengerti padahal aslinya gak ngerti sama sekali. "Lalu dari mana kau dapat itu?"

"Hehe, dari undian dong!"

"Undian?"

"Iya, kemarin aku menang undian setelah belanja bahan makanan, kakak sih asal ninggalin aku jadinya gak liat deh."

"Terus yang ikut siapa aja? Selain aku tentunya." tanya Naruto. "Kalau itu baru Kakak, Sakura dan Hinata." mendengar kata Hinata jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri jika menyangkut mengenai Hinata. Payah deh. "Tapi Naruko, tiketnya ada enam bukan? Berarti kita kurang dua orang lagi."

"Nah itu dia yang aku ingin tanyakan ke kakak, ada usul gak orang yang mau diajak?" tanya Naruko. Naruto langsung berpikir keras, teman-temannya ada banyak soalnya tetapi menurutnya yang patut untuk diajak adalah Kiba tentunya, masalahnya kalo gak ada dia malah gak rame. Lalu tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok remaja berambut raven dengan tampang sok coolnya sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kantin. Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun Naruto langsung memanggil lelaki itu dengan lantang dan keras. "OOII TEME! MAU IKUT KE KONOHA PARK LAND GAK?"

Langsung saja Naruko membungkam mulut kakaknya yang gak tau diri tersebut. Sementara orang-orang yang berada dikantin tersebut menatap mereka berdua, termasuk Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa sesak nafas malah menggebrak-gebrak meja namun Naruko sepertinya tidak mengubris sama sekali, malah dia berbisik, "Kakak! kenapa ngajak teme?"

"mmghg! Shehsakhhk!" ucap Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. Mengerti akan keinginan sang kakak, Naruko melepaskan bekapan mematikannya dan akhirnya Naruto dapat menghirup udara segar untuk sementara ini. "Maaf Naruko, tetapi kebetulan si Teme muncul, kenapa gak ajak dia aja?"

"Tapi kan-?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul didepan meja Naruto dan Naruko. Naruto langsung menjelaskan rencana mereka yang mau mengajak Sasuke pergi ke Konoha Park Land. Sementara itu yang dijelaskan hanya manggut-manggut dengan tampang datar tak ada niat.

"Jadi gimana? Mau ikut gak?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan "Hm.." dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung berteriak. "Oke, Fix! Dia ikut bersama kita."

"Eh! Tapikan dia belum bilang iya?" Naruto tersenyum sambil menanggapi pertanyaan Naruko. "Naruko, kau masa gak tau? Kalau orang bilang 'Hm.' Berarti dia itu mau!" ucap Naruto dengan sotoynya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah jadi bawaan Naruto untuk bersikap sotoy dari dulu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Munggu, hari yang dinantikan Naruto. Kenapa? Secara faedahnya Naruto hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata saja, dan kalau ada 2 orang manusia berbeda kelamin yang berjalan-jalan berdua hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu berdua bukankah itu namanya kencan? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin kalau ini kencan karena Naruko ikut—kebetulan dia yang mengajak dan membawa tiketnya—dan juga teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut. Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dibilang kencan. Naruto kini duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Naruto awalnya berpikir kalau itu Naruko tapi melihat kenyataannya itu ternyata Minato.

"Yo Naruto, belum berangkat?" tanya Minato yang baru turun dari lantai dua dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat dimeja makan sambil mengambil Koran yang menganggur. "Aku dengar tadi kau salah memakai baju pergi?"

"Ah, ya..begitulah.." Naruto langsung murung sendiri memikirkannya. Kebetulan karena dia pikir ini acara resmi dan sacral—padahal tidak benar sama sekali -dia juga harus memakai baju formal semacam setelan kemeja dan jas. Tapi, ketika Naruko melihatnya memakai pakaian itu eh dia malah kena ngamuk. Jadilah sekarang dia memakai jaket hoodie berwarna putih dengan corak api berwarna orange kemerahan. Dia juga memakai kaos berwarna orange dan celana jeans hitam. Naruto melihat sebuah breaking news mengenai kerusakan yang terjadi di jembatan Konoha, sepertinya kejadian 6 hari yang lalu masih menjadi topic hangat berita.

"Hey ayah," panggil Naruto. "Aku merasa heran kenapa di konoha jarang aku melihat Shinobi meloncar-loncari atap rumah atau orang yang memakai seragam Shinobi Konoha."

"Hm? Oh itu, ayah rasa kamu tahu kalau Shinobi dan pengguna ilmu Ninjutsu sudah dibatasi gerakannya sejak perang dunia 3 berakhir." Naruto terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata dari ayahnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dibatasi?" tanya Naruto. Minato menutup korannya sejenak sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau lupa ya? perang dunia 3 terlalu banyak memakan korban jiwa, tidak hanya dari pihak militer tapi juga dari rakyat sipil, menurut dari suatu sumber banyaknya korban yang melayang adalah akibat persenjataan yang sangat maju dan katanya Shinobi memiliki kekuatan yang terlalu berbahaya karena dapat menguasai 6 elemen alam."

"Tapi kenapa menyalahkan Shinobi dengan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu?" ucap Naruto kesal sambil berdiri menghadap ayahnya. "Jika Shinobi bisa menggunakan 6 elemen alam lalu apa salahnya? Toh semua manusia dapat mengaktifkan masing-masing ke 6 elemen dasar tersebut?"

"Hal itu memang benar tetapi lebih baik kita hentikan dulu percakap ini." Minato menunjuk kearah tangga yang dimana Naruko baru saja muncul sambil mengenakan dress putih dengan cardigan berwarna hitam. "Kakak? Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Naruko. Naruto yang diminta akan penilaiannya hanya menjawab, "Biasa saja."

BUAK!

"Dasar tidak punya selera fashion! Ayo pergi!" kata Naruko sambil menyeret Naruto yang pingsan. Minato melihat kejadian itu jadi merinding sendiri. "Mirip Kushina." gumam Minato.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi disini ya?" ujar Naruto sambil melihat sebuah taman ria besar dengan balon-balon yang berterbangan di pintu gerbang. Setelah Naruko menyerahkan tiketnya, mereka masuk dengan rapi layaknya anak sd yang sedang latihan baris-berbaris. "Baiklah! Aku disini akan bermain sepuasnya!" teriak Kiba dengan penuh semangat namun Naruko menarik-narik bajunya dengan tatapan puppy eyes. "Kiba, temenin aku ke istana boneka yuk?"

"Eh! Tapi aku mau naik jet—"

"Ikut atau mati!" ucap Naruko sambil memberikan death glare ala Kushina. Kiba yang melihat jadi takut sendiri, mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti si ratu iblis ini, dari pada nyawanya melayang. "Nah, selamat menikmati permainannya, wahai duo love birds." Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Naruko menyeret Kiba menjauh dari Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nah, terus kita ngapain nih?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, Sasuke ikut aku naik komedi putar itu yuk." ajak Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke menolak ajakan itu namun tangan Sasuke terlanjur digenggam Sakura yang berunjung penyeretan secara paksa oleh Sakura. Akhirnya kini hanya ada mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto. Kondisi keduanya terlihat canggung. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tahu kalau Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu namun dia malah malu sendiri, entah malu karena apa.

"Em.. Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto?"

"Kau mau naik wahana apa?"

"A-aku kurang tau, k-kalau Naruto sendiri?"

"Aku juga baru pertama kali kesini, jadi gak tau deh. Hahhahaha" Naruto tertawa hambar atas ketidak tahuannya. Ok, dipikiran Naruto sekarang harus mengajak Hinata jalan dulu dan disinilah mereka, berjalan berdua kayak orang linglung tidak jelas ingin melakukan apa. '_Ok, Naruto berpikir-berpikir apa yang harus kau lakukan jika dalam situasi genting seperti ini?_' ujar batinnya sendiri. Dia mencari-cari ide apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun gagal. '_Payah, perasaan dulu sama Sakura tidak serepot ini,_' tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat kereta yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi disebuah rel yang menjulang tinggi diatas tanah.

"Oh iya Hinata, mau naik itu tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku belum pe-pernah naik Jet coaster." ucap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dengan gaya sok cool Naruto berkata. "Tenang saja, ka nada aku." Seakan terpesona, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah, akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian Hinata mengikuti Naruto untuk naik wahana tersebut.

"Tenang saja Hinata, peluk aku kalau kau takut ya." ucap Naruto setelah mereka berdua memposisikan duduk di dalam Jet coaster. Hinata-pun sukses membuat wajahnya merah kembali. Namun…

"MAMA! TOLONG!"

Naruto menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata sendiri sepertinya menikmati permainan Jet coaster ini. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan juga rel yang berputar-putar membuat Naruto pusing bukan main. Akhirnya kereta-pun melambat ketika mendekati stasiun pemberhentian. "Akhirnya berhenti juga," gumam Naruto sayangnya itu hanya sekedar harapan karena kereta itu meluncur melewati stasiun, menuju arenanya lagi "Loh kok?"

"Wah, seru ya Naruto, untung masih ada dua putaran lagi." Perkataan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto kaget bukan kepalang.

"UUAAAAPAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Naruto kini duduk disebuah meja makan dengan keadaan pusing bukan main. Dia merasa tempat ini bukan taman ria melainkan taman neraka. Entah kenapa dari tadi Hinata mengajaknya ke wahana yang aneh-aneh setelah insiden Jet coaster. Mulai dari Tornado, Arum jeram, Kora-kora, dan berbagai wahana yang menantang lainnya. Yang terakhir adalah mereka masuk kedalam rumah hantu dan disitu adalah insiden paling memalukan bagi Naruto karena dia bisa-bisanya pingsan ditempat itu. Yah, seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Naruto itu takut dengan hantu.

"Maaf menunggu lama Naruto." kata Hinata sambil membawa 2 botol minuman cola dan 2 bungkusan berbentuk bulat bertuliskan Hamburger. "Tadi seru-seru ya permainannya."

"I-iya hahahaha.." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ah iya Naruto kenapa tadi kamu pingsan?" ok, pertanyaan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto malu bukan main, segeralah otaknya bekerja mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membohongi Hinata. "Se-sepertinya aku belum terbiasa dengan ini Hinata, tadi kepalaku sempat pusing."

"Oh, aku minta maaf tadi aku memintamu ketempat-tempat tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata, boleh aku makan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bungkusan Hamburger yang dibawa Hinata, kebetulan dia pernah memakannya dan rasanya enak. Hinata mengangguk, dia juga mengambil Hamburger miliknya sendiri dan mulai membuka bungkusannya.

Entah darimana, terbesit diotak Naruto tentang tingkah Hinata yang dulu dan sekarang. Perasaannya mengatakan ada perbedaan dari Hinata, bukannya Hinata itu takut dan sedikit dingin kepada Naruto? tapi kenapa sekarang malah..

"Hinata, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" kata Naruto. perhatian Hinata kini teralih dari Hamburgernya menuju Naruto. "Kenapa kemarin-kemarin kamu takut kepadaku Hinata? Aku mohon kau berkata jujur."

"Ah itu.."

"Iya..?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian waktu itu Naruto?"

"Kejadian?"

"Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kau lupa ingatan." Naruto diam, dia tidak paham hubungan antara ketakutan Hinata dengan kecelakaan.

"Maksudnya Hinata?"

"A-aku minta maaf Naruto, kejadian itu terjadi karena aku, ketika itu aku baru saja pindah kesini, saat itu aku baru saja kembali setelah menemani adikku makan disebuah café. " Hinata diam sejenak, air mata mulai jatuh dari mata berwarna mutiara itu. "Saat aku menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk makanan yang berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh kearahku. Saat itu entah kenapa kedua kaki miliku tidak mau bergerak, dan di saat itu aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir yang akan terjadi." Air mata Hinata terus mengucur seiring dengan penjelasannya.

"Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku. Didetik berikutnya aku terjatuh dan mendengar suara tabrakan dari arah belakangku. Ketika aku melihat apa yang terjadi, Naruto.. kau berada disana dengan darah yang menggenangi daerah kepalamu.*hiks*" Hinata diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas."Tidak berlangsung lama ambulans datang setelah seseorang menelpon rumah sakit terdekat. Aku dan adikku menemanimu hingga kau berada diruang ICU, Namun saat aku mengintip kedalam alat pendeteksi detak jantungmu hanya berupa garis lurus. Aku melihat dokter menggunakan alat pacu jantung namun setelah 3 kali dicoba jantungmu tetap tidak berdetak. Aku sungguh takut Naruto, takut*hiks* seseorang meninggal karena aku*hiks*, aku sudah pernah merasakan itu ketika ibuku meninggal dan aku tidak mau orang lain mati karena aku *hiks*." Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua lengan atasnya

"Karena ketakutan itulah aku mengajak adikku meninggalkanmu disana, maafkan aku Naruto." tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Dia melihat Naruto kini tengah memegang pundaknya dari tempat duduknya dengan senyuman hangat tersungging diwajahnya.

"Jadi, karena itu kau takut padaku? Kau takut karena kau melihatku hidup dan takut kalau aku mengingat hal itu?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Dengar Hinata, aku tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, yang ada kita harus maju kedepan dan percayalah padaku, kalaupun aku ingat, aku yang dulu pasti punya perhitungan sendiri kenapa dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungimu. Jadi, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, jika ada yang perlu disalahkan maka yang disalahkan adalah pengemudi truk itu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata namun senyumannya masih terus tersungging diwajahnya. "Karena itu, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi."

"Terima kasih,Naruto. " ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air mata dimatanya.

TBC

**NB:Plot Konoha park land saya ambil dari dufan. Hehhehe.**

**Ok, readers saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, maaf bila ada kekurangan didalam karya yang saya buat. Namanya juga baru belajar.**

**Bila ada keluh-kesah silahkan sampaikan pada link review ok?**


	7. Disaster

**Saya kembali dengan fic update tentunya.**

**ah iya saya akan memberi penjelasan sedikit mengenai fic ini:**

**Disini Naruto memang pindah dunia tapi bukan berarti didunia Naruto yang sekarang tidak ada Shinobi.**

**Di dunia ini Shinobi memang ada namun hanya berbeda sejarah dan juga teknologi dari plot original milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya mohon maaf jika anda-anda sekalian bingung namun yah saya tegaskan, selamat datang pada fic saya.**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

_**Rararara**_

_**Hwang Energy**_

_**Setshuko Mizuka**_

_**Wulan-chan**_

_**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**_

_**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi**_

_**Shyoul lavaen**_

_**devzlee**_

**dan juga para ****Readers sekalian yang rela membaca fic saya  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning:Fanon,gaje, membosankan, Battle, Shonen.**

**Disaster**

Naruto kini memandang pemandangan luar biasa dari atas sebuah kincir raksasa. Dia di tempatkan disalah satu ruangan berbentuk lingkaran dengan pinggiran terdiri dari kaca yang sangat tebal serta tempat duduk yang berbentuk melingkar juga. Kenapa dia ada disini? Tentunya karena dia diajak sang adik pergi ketaman bermain bernama Konoha Park Land bersama teman-temannya dan kini kebetulan dia bersama Hinata tengah menikmati pemandangan kota dan laut secara bersamaan dari atas kincir raksasa .Dimana sang adik? Entahlah, yang Naruto ingat adiknya pergi bersama dengan Kiba.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya.." Naruto menatap Hinata sekarang. Benar juga apa yang Hinata katakan, Pemandangannya terlalu bagus untuk dipandang, apa lagi dia bisa melihat wajah manis Hinata sekarang yang menatap kearah luar kaca dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Hinata menyadari kalau Naruto memandangnya.

"Kenapa Naruto? kok memandangku seperti itu?"

"Tidak hanya saja kau terlihat manis saja saat wajahmu terlihat seperti tadi." ujar Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat itu. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia menyenderkan kepalanya sambil melihat kearah kota. Kalau dipikir, sejak pergi ke taman bermain ini hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi membaik, apa lagi sejak dia mengungkapkan kenapa dia bersikap dingin kepada Naruto, hubungannya malah tambah membaik seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sesuatu yang ganjil, dia melihat kearah kota sekali lagi. Dilihatnya awan hitam disertai guntur datang dari sana. Jika orang awam mungkin berpikir sebentar lagi akan datang hujan badai, namun menurutnya itu bukan awan hitam biasa. Entah kenapa ada aura mencekam yang datang dari balik awan itu. Hinata menyadari perubahan wajah yang terjadi pada Naruto, langsung saja dia bertanya pada orang yang dimaksud, "Ada apa Naruto? kau terlihat seperti khawatir?"

"Hm, bukan apa-apa, lihat sepertinya mau ada badai ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang dimaksud.

"Ah, benar juga untung tadi aku membawa payung."

"Sepertinya kau persiapan sekali?"

"Hehe, te-tentu saja, ada pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan kan?"

"Haha, benar juga." ucap Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah bawah. Sepertinya dia tinggi sekali dari tanah melihat kalau tinggi dari kincir raksasa ini hampir 20 meter, yah, bayangkan saja setinggi apa itu. Ditengah melihat pemandangan dari Konoha park land dari ketinggian, Naruto melihat ada sebuah panggung besar tepat ditengah-tengah taman ria besar itu. Sepertinya akan ada suatu acara disini.

"Hinata, memangnya di taman ini akan ada acara apa sampai membuat panggung besar seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk panggung dari balik kaca.

"Hm.. coba aku lihat." Hinata merogoh-rogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan semacam brosur dengan nama Konoha park land dan membacanya. "Menurut yang dituliskan disini aka nada konser dari beberapa penyanyi terkenal." jelas Hinata. Naruto melihat di kertas itu ada wajah seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Hey, bukannya itu Shion?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk foto seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan mata putih yang sedang menyayi.

"Ah, ini memang dia, lalu kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan dia jadi penyayi? Seingatku dia tidak pernah menyanyi." jawab Naruto dengan gaya akan orang berpikir. Hinata-pun menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Bisa dibilang baru akhir-akhir ini, popularitasnya melonjak pesat sejak album pertamanya keluar, mungkin dia termasuk orang beruntung."

"Tapi kenapa harus jadi penyanyi segala? Bukannya dia seorang bangsawan di Negara Iblis?"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang negeri itu, lagi pula saat ini hanya ada lima Negara yaitu Negara api, air, petir, tanah dan udara." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung atas penjelasan Hinata yang tidak dia tahu.

"Loh? Negara kecil pada lari kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah perang dunia ketiga berakhir, mereka bergabung dengan negara-negara besar, menurut mereka, perang dunia tersebut menghabiskan seluruh biaya negara dan juga memakan korban jiwa dipihak sipil, resikonya terlalu tinggi untuk ditanggung Negara kecil dengan kondisi seperti itu," Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. Walau otak pas-pasan tapi kalau mendengar kondisi seperti itu Naruto juga mengerti betapa beratnya kondisi tersebut.

Tapi…. Kenapa mereka malah berbicara masalah politik?

Setelah turun dari kincir raksasa, Naruto diajak Hinata menaiki wahana yang lain lagi. Oke, menurut Naruto ini sudah keterlaluan, pasalnya dari tadi Naruto hanya dicekoki berbagai wahana yang menantang lagi, ya sebagai contohnya mereka naik Histeria dan Rajawali. Bayangkan saja rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter dan berputar-putar diatas kendaraan yang tidak jelas bentuknya diketinggan 15 meter, sudah itu kendaraan tersebut nyaris tabrakan pula, untuk orang seperti Naruto hal itu sudah sangat memacu adrenaline atau bisa dibilang rasa ketakutannya. Dia juga sempat kesasar di labirin kaca. Masalahnya labirin kaca itu berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas dan gelap. Kalau melihat kiri atau kanan yang ada hanya bayangan mereka berdua—Hinata dan Naruto. lalu menurut Naruto pribadi labirinnya ribet, makanya dia kesasar.

Lalu insiden memalukan kembali terjadi kembali dimana Naruto dan Hinata memasuki Istana Boneka dengan sebuah perahu yang bisa dinaiki hingga 10 orang. Jika orang biasa melihat boneka-boneka di dalam situ lucu, justru dimata Naruto itu malah terlihat mengerikan. Menurutnya boneka-boneka disitu mirip dengan setan-setan menyebalkan dan mengerikan yang berada di rumah hantu, lantas itu membuat Naruto mual dan muntah di dalam kapal, sontak Hinata yang berada disebelahnya kaget dan malu bukan main. Setelah itu dengan tidak etisnya dia pingsan dengan sendirinya meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan.

Setelah sadar Naruto langsung bersujud tanda minta maaf kepada Hinata. Untunglah Hinata seorang wanita penyabar dan pemaaf jadinya Naruto dimaafkan. Tapi setelah itu Naruto diajak kembali kewahana yang aneh-aneh.. kalau begini Hinata-nya yang salah apa Naruto-nya lemah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK KUAAAAAT!" jerit Naruto yang kelelahan bukan main. Hinata sendiri langsung meminta maaf karena membuat Naruto kelelahan. Jadilah mereka beristirahat disebuah bangku didekat sebuah kolam besar dengan banyak sekali perahu berbentuk angsa yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Hm.. Naruto mau nai—"

"TIDAAK!" tolak Naruto tegas, sudah cukup rasanya dia naik yang aneh-aneh hari ini dan dia mengira Hinata akan memintanya naik yang aneh-aneh lagi, namun sepertinya bukan. Hinata menunjuk kearah danau dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu naik itu, Naruto."

Naruto memutar kepalanya melihat sesuatu yang Hinata tunjuk. Sebuah kapal kayu kecil ternyata, yah mungkin kali ini Naruto mau karena kelihatannya tidak berbahaya dan mengandung unsur ketegangan yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula perahu seperti itukan biasanya untuk pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

"Bukan-bukan itu maksudku." ucap Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan itu membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Naruto. "Yang aku maksud adalah perahu yang ada diatas sana." Hinata menunjuk sebuah perahu—iya sebuah perahu yang muat akan 5-6 orang namun dia terjun dari sebuah air terjun buatan dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ketinggian 7 meter dan tenggelam begitu saja kedalam kolam lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba disisi kolam lainnya dengan orang-orang yang menaiki perahu tersebut basah kuyub.

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti Hinata, aduh kau ini kok senang sekali dengan permainan mengerikan macam itu?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya memasuki kepala Naruto dan memberikan sebuah ilham. "Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita melihat konser yang ada di brosur itu?"

"Hm.. baiklah kalau Naruto berkata seperti itu." Hinata menurut dan mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana panggungnya berada.

Tidak lama mereka berjalan, Naruto dan Hinata menemukan sebuah panggung lumayan besar dengan perlengkapan elektroknik yang lumayan lengkap untuk sebuah panggung. Lalu penontonnya juga sangat banyak saat itu. Sepertinya mereka ingin menonton pertunjukan yang dilakukan Shion.

"Waduh penuh nih, enaknya nyari tempat dimana ya?"

"Hm.. dari pada menonton acara ini lebih baik naik wahana lain yuk."

"Jangan bercanda Hinata!" Naruto sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Mau jadi apa dia kalau permintaan Hinata dituruti terus? Mayat hidup? Dengan modal insting Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menonton pertunjukan. Hinata yang tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto langsung membuat semburat merah di wajahnya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari itu.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto menengok kearah seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya, yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Oh, kau Kib, kau kesini juga? Eh mana Naruko?" tanya Naruto sambil celigak-celinguk mencari sang adik.

"Bah, aku tinggal, aku kapok harus ikut dengannya, dia memaksaku naik wahana yang mengerikan." Ujarnya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama hanya tidak enak kepada Hinata kalau diomongin sekarang. Tapi dia tidak seperti Kiba yang tega meninggalkan Naruko yang sendirian entah dimana.

"Jadi, kalian kesini juga mau nonton konser ya? wah kebetulan sekali aku tadi nemu spot bagus, ayo ikuti aku." ajak Kiba sambil berjalan menuju spot yang dimaksud. Hinata dan Naruto langsung membuntutinya dari belakang. Tidak lama mereka berlajan mereka akhirnya berhenti disebuah pohon yang rindanng.

"Nah, disini tempatnya, memang si agak jauh tapi kita bisa lihat dari layar besar yang berada di kiri dan kanan panggung tersebut." ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud. "Lagi pula sebentar lagi bakal hujan, lihat langit sudah mendung seperti-."

"KIBAAA!" teriak seorang wanita dengan suara yang sedikit cempreng, ya, dia itu Naruko adik Naruto yang datang=datang sambil berteriak dan langsung menghajar Kiba ditempat, "Beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Dasar BRENGSEEK!"

"Oi-oi jangan ribut, ini tempat umum." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana bersama Sakura. Naruko hanya cemberut kesal. Naruto yang merasa sebagai seorang kakak langsung mendatangi Naruko dan mencubit pipi Naruko sehingga pipinya terlihat melar tertarik.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan kakak?"

"Jadi orang jangan main tangan begitu… kecuali sama si Teme.."

"APA KATAMU DOBE!" teriak Sasuke marah. Tapi Naruto tidak mengubrisnya karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang ramai dari arah panggung. Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dulu sedang berada diatas panggung sekarang. Benar dia Shion.

"Wah, sepertinya pertunjukannya akan segera mulai yah?" kata Hinata

"Hm.. tapi sepertinya juga tidak akan berjalan dengan bagus." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruko. Sakura menunjuk kearah langit yang kini sudah mendung dengan gelap.

"Akan hujan sepertinya, hey Kiba sepertinya kau memilih tempat yang tepat." Kiba langsung berpose keren disebut seperti itu. Memang langit terlihat seperti akan ada badai, namun sepertinya Naruto merasa ada yang salah akan hal itu. Naruto merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menekannya saat ini.

"Kau merasakannya ya dobe?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyender sambil memandang Shion yang menyanyi dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba dia beranjak berjalan dan menuju para penonton yang berteriak riuh akan penampilan Shion, "Kalau kau merasakan lebih baik kau ikut aku." Ucapnya tanpa membalikan badannya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Naruto dalam diam mengikuti Sasuke pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berbincang-bincang dan tak menyadari kepergian mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki kerumunan berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang bersorak-sorak dengan memanggil-manggil nama Shion, sementara yang dipangggil masih terus bernyanyi. Tanpa sengaja mata Naruto melihat seseorang dengan pakaian yang mencurigakan. Seseorang yang memakai jubah dan mantel layaknya mafia pajak gayus tambunan…bukan, bukan koruptor bejat itu maksudnya, yang maksud adalah baju dengan mantel hitam dengan topi seperti topi koboi plus warnanya hitam semua. Lalu dia juga memakai topeng berbentuk naga dan dia hanya diam saja menatap Shion. Naruto merasa heran kenapa orang-orang disini tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melompat dari kerumunan penonton menuju Shion. Orang itu juga berpakaian sama dengan orang yang baru saja Naruto pantau. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari saku-nya dan menghunuskan kunai itu layaknya orang yang ingin membunuh targetnya. Saat itu semua orang yang ada disitu langsung berteriak termasuk Shion sendiri.

TANG!

Tapi untunglah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan serangan itu dengan sebuah Katana dan orang yang menyerang itu terpental.

"Nona Shion! LARI!" teriak orang yang memegang Katana itu. Shion mengangguk dan dia segera berlari menuju pinggir panggung. Tiba-tiba orang yang diawasi Naruto langsung melompat, reflek Naruto juga melompat. Sepertinya Taktik yang dilancarkan si orang yang mencurigakan tersebut sama dengan temannya. Dia juga mengeluarkan Kunai dan mencoba membunuh Shion.

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil gulungan kertas didalam jaketnya dan dengan suara "Poof" gulungan itu berubah menjadi Dragon Blade. Dengan bantuan kekuatan angin, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya lebih cepat untuk mendahului si pembunuh tersebut dan menahan serangannya dengan mematahkan Kunai sang musuh. Sang musuh terlihat kaget namun dikesempatan itu Naruto menendang sang pembunuh.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Hah!" teriak Naruto. orang bertopeng itu diam saja. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tanah bergetar dan mengeluarkan air yang banyak. Naruto melihatnya sendiri kalau musuhnya kini sedang membuat segel dan mau tidak mau Naruto tau kalau dia pelaku dari semua ini.

"_Water__Release:Dragon__Water__Prison!_" seketika itu juga, air yang dipanggil oleh orang bertopeng itu berubah bentuknya menjadi bentuk Naga dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap langsung mengelak dari serangan tersebut. Sayangnnya air itu tiba-tiba pecah dan butiran-butiran air itu langsung membuat sebuah penjara air untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang berada didalam sana benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan sialnya orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi masih terduduk kaku dengan wajah ketakutan. '_Sasuke,__dimana__Sasuke?_' mata Naruto melirik daerah yang bisa dia lihat. Dia langsung menemukan dimana Sasuke , nanpaknya Sasuke juga sedang kesulitan. Sasuke kini sedang bertarung dengan seseorang berbadan besar dan berambut putih yang menyerangnya dengan elemen tanah. '_Tidak__membantu.__' _Pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera melihat kearah Shion kembali. Celakanya orang yang tadi Naruto lawan kini tengah menyeret Shion dengan paksa karena Shion sendiri tidak mau bangun. Naruto berpikir hanya ada satu cara untuk membebaskannya dari sini, walau resikonya akan menghancurkan panggung ini tentu saja. Naruto menutup matanya dan segera bersiap mengeluarkan jurus bola mata terkuat di dunia, Rinnegan.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" teriak Naruto dan ledakan besar-pun terjadi. Dalam beberapa detik perhatian orang-orang langsung teralih kepada Naruto. Namun didetik berikutnya mereka terpental akibat ledakan yang Naruto perbuat, begitu juga orang yang membawa Shion dan Shion sendiri juga terpental. Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat dan menangkap Shion dengan gaya Bridal style.

"BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA HAH!" jerit Shion sambil memukul-mukul wajah Naruto.

"HEY! KALAU TIDAK BEGINI KAU YANG DALAM BAHAYA TAHU!" balas Naruto yang juga kesal, udah ditolong bukannya terima kasih, eh dia malah digebukin kayak gini.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI CEPAAT TURUNKAN AKU!"

"IYA-IYA AKU TURUNKAN, AKU TURUNKAN!"

Setelah menurunkan Shion, Shion malah terduduk seperti orang ngambek. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya dia didunia ini sama arogannya dengan Shion di duniannya dulu. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada hawa yang kurang enak dari belakangnya, sebuah api secara tiba-tiba menyembur kearah Naruto dan Shion. Mau tidak mau dia harus menggendong Shion dan dipukuli lagi.

"KAU INI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JELEK! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU TURUNKAN AKU ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!"

"OH YA, AKU MEMANG JELEK! DAN BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MEMBAWAMU KETEMPAT YANG AMAN AGAR KAU TIDAK MATI!"

"AH! SUDAH AKU MUAK BERBICARA DENGANMU!"

"SAMA!" Naruto segera berlari mencari tempat yang aman dan kebetulan dia melihat Kiba, Hinata, Sakura dan Naruko tengah berlari dari tempat kejadian barusan. Segera Naruto menghampiri mereka dan menurunkan Shion tepat dihadapan mereka. "Kalian, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini, disini sangat berbahaya, ayo!" seru Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tampang bengong yang konyol dari teman dan adiknya. Naruto melihat orang bertopeng itu mengejar dirinya. Segera dia menghampiri dan menebaskan pedangnya kepada sang musuh. Sayangnya musuh itu dapat menghindarinya, namun pedang Naruto dapat mengenai topengnya tersebut.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya kau bisa mengenai wajahku ya, walau hanya topengku saja." kata orang yang memakai topeng tersebut. Saat topeng yang dia pakai jatuh, terpampang jelas yang dia lawan adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut putih pendek yang pernah dia lawan dulu di negeri Iblis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Hey sialan!" seru Naruto

"Hanya menjalankan tugas, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

Wanita itu mencabut dua buah pistol dari dalam mantelnya dan menembaknya kearah Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto membuat dinding terbuat dari angin sehingga peluru-peluru itu tidak sempat mengenai Naruto. Naruto segera membalas dengan membuat masing-masing tornado pada kedua tangannya dan memukul sang musuh. Wanita itu terpental namun dia mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya dengan membuat air sebagai bantalan penghalang.

"Cih, sialan..kalau begitu baiklah!" seru Naruto.

Segera Naruto membuat sebuah badai tornado yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan melemparkannya kepada wanita tersebut. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak tinggal diam. Pada disaat yang tepat wanita itu melompat menghindar dari tornado buatan Naruto. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada dibelakang wanita tersebut dan segeralah dia menebaskan Dragon Bladenya ke punggung wanita tersebut.

"Kau hebat juga bocah." ucap wanita tersebut sambil berlutut, "Tapi kau terlambat!"

"KYAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik tubuh wanita tersebut.

Disana Naruto melihat teman-temannya beserta adiknya sudah tengkurap pingsan diatas tanah dengan luka-luka yang tidak terlalu parah. Naruto melihat pelaku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Disana berdiri 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut pink panjang dan pucat, lalu yang satu berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang pink. Disana, dipunggung orang yang berambut hitam Shion tengah digendong menggantung dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pekerjaan kita selesai ayo pergi Kusuna!" ucap orang yang berambut hitam.

"Terserah apa katamu Yomi, OI, Gitai! Setsuna! Shizuku! Tugah kita telah usai, semua ayo kembali!" teriak orang yang bernama Kusuna.

Entah angin dari mana, sosok kedua orang yang bernama Shion mulai menghilang. Wanita yang berada didepannya juga ikut menghilang bersama mereka.

"OOI! TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto, namun sia-sia ketiga makhluk tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana, "Cih, Sial!"

"OI, NARUTO!" panggil Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya bersama orang berkacamata yang Naruto kenal sebagai penjaga Shion dulu, namun dia lupa namanya.

"Dimana nona Shion! Dimana dia!" tanya penjaga Shion sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Dia dibawa oleh orang-orang aneh itu." ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak semangat.

"Celaka, bisa-bisa monster itu bangkit lagi." ujar sang penjaga.

"Monster?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan

"Moryou-kan? Aku sudah tahu itu." ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua orang disekitarnya kini menatapnya.

"Tunggu kau tahu darimana masalah itu?" tanya sang penjaga.

"Untuk masalah itu kita bicarakan nanti saja." Naruto membuat 3 buah Clone, dengan segera clone-clone itu beserta Naruto mengangkat teman-temannya yang pingsan. "Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit dahulu, setelah itu kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan _Dewan__Keamanan__Konoha_."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan kalian, sebelum itu aku memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku adalah Taruho."

**TBC**

**NB: Plot didunia Naruto mirip dengan peta di dunia kita saat ini namun didunia Naruto saat ini hanya ada 5 negara saja. lalu ini lah keterangan zona-zona lokasi negera-negara tersebut lebih lanjut:**

**Negara Api: berada di zona Asia tengah, lebih spesifiknya seluruh dataran China bisa dianggap sebagai zona Negara api**

**Negara Angin: Asia timur, bisa dibayangkan seluruh dataran pasir ditimur tengah hingga afrika bisa dibilang sebagai sebagai zona milik Negara angin**

**Negara Petir: Seluruh Eropa hingga Rusia, bisa dibayangkan bahwa Negara-negara Eropa adalah Negara petir. **

**Negara Tanah: Seluruh kawasan Amerika Utara hingga Selatan, bisa dibayangkan bahwan seluruh dataran Amerika adalah Negara tanah.**

**Negara Air: Seluruh kawasan Asia tenggara dan Australia, bisa dibayangkan seluruh wilayah Asean ditambah Afrika adalah Negara Air.**

**Terima kasih atas anda-anda sekalian yang mau membaca fic saya ini. Bagi yang berkenaan anda bisa memberi saran dan kritikan lewat kolom Review, namun bagi yang flame tolong yang berkualitas, jangan hanya mencaci maki saja kerjaan anda.**

**Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih. **


End file.
